High School can either change you , or break you
by CMCrazies
Summary: High school drama , Has all the team. Some chapters rated M , read to find out the darkness thats inside. JJ/WILL EMILY/DEREK HOTCH/HALEY so on
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've had this story in my head for a while so I'm going to try it out. I know there's quiet a few high school stories going around but there sometimes fun to write. Anyways this will be mine , and I know the first couple of chapters are going to be a bit dull since the ideas I've got are for further into the story. Anyways here it is and I hope you all enjoy. It will have all the team but like all my other stories its JJ based.**_

_**Chapter 1- new school year , new me.**_

JJ woke up to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She pulled her arm out from under the covers placing it onto the alarm clock pressing the snooze button. She opened her eyes, the sun shining through her blinds. She let out a small yawn. Once she was fully awake she climbed out of bed heading down to the kitchen. There was silence all around the house. JJ opened the fridge pulling out the orange juice pouring herself a glass and heading back upstairs. She figured that her dad would be away with work once again. All he did was work , she was used too it.

And now there she stood , in front of the mirror holding onto her necklace. It was here , her final year of high school was about to start. And she wasn't looking forward too it. Yes she had her friends ,and her dad but that wasn't enough. She just wanted to get this year over with and forget all about high school.

There stood staring at the building watching as all the other students headed into the building, smiles written all over there faces. JJ took a deep breath walking up the steps , heading down the hall way to her locker. As she walked down the hallway she saw her friends Emily and Derek stood my her locker waiting for her.

JJ gave them a soft smile leaning against the lockers.

"Hey"

"Hey how you doing?"

"Waiting for this year to end already" JJ gave her best friend a soft smile

"Don't we all" Derek said smiling at her

"So , what class we have first?"

"English"

JJ rolled her eyes walking down the hallway into the classroom , she sat down at one of the desks taking her bag off her shoulder pulling out her notebooks. She looked around seeing someone she didn't recognise. She watched as he walked by her sitting in the only spare desk next to her. She didn't know why , but all she could was stare at him. There was something about him but she didn't know what.

/

As he walked into the classroom he handed his form in ,watching as the teacher pointed to a desk, he looked around the classroom looking for a spare desk. Once he found one he walked towards it seeing a blonde girl sat staring into space lost in her own thoughts unlike everyone else who was sat chatting to one another. He smiled too himself knowing this year could be interesting new place , new school year new him.

As the class finished Will watched as the class departed , leaving JJ clearing up her stuff.

"Hi"

JJ was packing up her things hearing a voice from behind her.

"Hi"

"Don't worry I'm not just talking to you out of the blue , I was just wondering if you could direct me too the science block"

JJ smiled to herself letting out a little sigh

"Sure , I'm heading there myself"

JJ placed her bag on her shoulder heading out the classroom the new student following her. JJ watched as he walked next to her she looked at him once again.

"So your new?"

"Yeah , just moved out here with my parents"

"Nice , must be a change from oh I'm gonna guess New Orleans?"

Will smiled staring at her seeing her looking right at him.

"How you know that?"

"My dad works a way a lot I picked up some stuff accents mostly"

"My names Will"

"JJ" she smiled to him turning into the classroom.

"Well were here"

JJ walked into the classroom taking a seat on one of the stools , watching as Will sat down next to her. Which didn't seem to bother her. She had distanced herself from everyone especially guys over the summer. Everything had changed for her , her whole in one split second.

/

As evening came , JJ walked into the café seeing her group of friends all sat around a table laughing , she had missed them if she admitted it too herself. She had really changed over the last few months. She didn't know whether they still saw her the way she used to be.

She walked over to the table sitting down in the spare seat next to her other best friend Penelope.

"Hey there's my buttercup"

"Hey guys"

JJ smiled seeing that Kevin Penelope's boyfriend had joined her and her other best friend Reid. She sat listening to there convocation before joining in.

"So JJ you joining us on Friday?"

"What's happening Friday?"

"Party of course that Aaron is throwing"

"Let me guess the senior party of the year , I'll be there"

Before anyone could reply JJ felt a hand on her shoulder.

"JJ"

JJ turned around seeing Will stood with a takeout back.

"Will hey , what you doing here?"

"I was just grabbing some food "

JJ smiled

"Oh guys this is Will , he's the new guy"

"Ahh yes I've heard about and that accent."

"I'll catch ya later"

"Yeah" JJ smiled widely watching as he left.

She turned around seeing all her friend staring at her.

"What !"

"I haven't seen you smile like that since."

"Yeah , well its nothing"

"You like him."

"He seems to be a nice guy"

"Yeah well get in there before someone else does."

"Can we not talk about my love life or lack of love life, I'm perfectly fine been single"

"Yes cos your now the single cat lady"

JJ laughed knowing it was true , but she was enjoying been alone for now anyway.

/

JJ sat on her bed looking through her box of photos she had collected through the summer. She picked up the photo seeing herself out of her face , lots of guys stood around her , hugging two men. She closed her eyes remembering the night.

**Flashback**

_As she walked into the loud bright lit club her ears started ringing , she walked towards the bar leaning onto the wooden top , waiting to be severed once she had her drink she made her way onto the dance floor, she watched as the guys started to surround her move closer there bodies touching with hers. She felt alive and fresh. She wrapped her arms around one of the guys neck leaning in kissing him deeply on the lips. She felt his arms wrap around her waist moving up her top. She smiled widely letting him pull her out of the crowed of people, out into the back ally. He pushed her against the wall wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply. JJ ran her hand through his as he kissed down her neck._

"_You want some?"_

"_What you got?"_

"_The usual"_

"_How much?"_

"_nothing for you"_

_JJ smiled widely pulling out of his hold watching as he pulled the drugs out of his pocket, he took hold of her hand walking back inside locking the door to the bathroom behind them. He poured the substance onto the counter , separating it. JJ watched as he sniffed it up. Once he was done he pulled her towards him kissing her deeply. JJ pulled away pulling her hair round to one side of her shoulder , leaning down sniffing up the drugs. _

**End flashback**

JJ leaned her head back onto the pillow picking up her phone texting the one person she knew would help her.

***I need a fix"**

_*Party Friday , I'll have it then be there*_

***I Will***

/

**I know it wasn't very long but got some ideas coming up for the next couple of chapters , so please be patient with me , trying my best. And if there is any spelling mistakes or anything I apologize someone has read over it so I did double check. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys , so here is chapter 2 , hope your liking this so far. This chapter is rated M**_

_**RATED M**_

_**Chapter 2 -needing or wanting !**_

As the next few days went by , JJ kept to herself like she had done for the last few months , but there was one person who was breaking her wall , she didn't no why but he was like no one she had ever met before. He was different , he could make her smile and feel warm she didn't no why.

There she sat in class staring down at her desk waiting for the class to start , she felt a presence around her. She looked up to see Will sitting down In her seat , she gave him a soft smile picking up her pen getting ready to write , when her hand started shaking. She put her pen down, holding onto her hand taking slow deep breaths.

Will watched her carefully as he sat down at his desk , he saw her hand start to shake when she picked her pen up. He had seen this before. He new exactly what was going on with her. He looked away shaking his head trying not to get angry. He didn't want to believe someone so sweet could be doing stuff like this. After class had ended he followed JJ to her locker seeing her , she was acting strange he could see that from a mile away.

"JJ"

JJ jumped hitting her head onto her locker door turning around seeing Will.

"Oww"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make ya jump"

"It's okay I just"

"Your still going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah , yeah. I know you wanted to pick me up. But can I just meet you there instead."

"Sure , any reason why?"

"I just have something I need to before"

Will nodded closing her locker door for her , hearing the bell go off for next lesson.

/

JJ walked into the house kids all around her drinking and dancing to the loud music, she walked around looking for a certain person. She walked towards the stairs seeing the guy she was looking for her. She pulled the cash out of her top handing it over, taking the packet out of his hand. She walked into the kitchen pouring the bottle of vodka into the cup along with some coke. She picked up the glass taking a long sip , knowing tonight she was going to feel the rush once again.

Will walked in Emily and Derek behind him , they all looked around seeing JJ stood in the kitchen downing a drink.

"Ohh I'm so glad someone else is in the same mood I am"

JJ laughed into her cup , taking a last sip before pouring herself another. Grabbing 3 other cups for the rest of them. Will watched as Derek and Emily disappeared to go dance leaving him and JJ alone.

"So you manage to do what you wanted to do?"

JJ nodded holding the cup in her hand moving closer to Will

"Yep"

He nodded seeing she was a bit out of it. He wrapped his arm around her wasit , so she didn't fall. he looked at her right in the eyes. Seeing her staring back.

"I need to go the bathroom , I'll be right back"

JJ winked at him before walking out of the kitchen heading up the stairs into the spare bathroom , she pulled the packet out of her bra taking out the drugs sorting it once again. She leaned against the skin letting her body relax before taking a sip of her drink knowing soon she would be in a real party mood. She walked back down stairs seeing Will stood in the kitchen talking to some girls. She rolled her eyes walking over to him pushing the girls out of the way.

Will watched in amazement was JJ jealous? , he looked at her seeing her eyes were blood shot and her pupils were dilated.

"JJ don't you think you've had too much to drink?"

"NO"

He raised his eyebrow at her holding her up once again.

"You cant make me stop"

"You wanna bet?"

Will grabbed the cup out of her hand placing it down watching as she stared him down grabbing the vodka bottle from behind him she walked off back upstairs. Will ran his hands through his hair , taking a deep breath he didn't want to believe this at all. He poured himself another drink heading off to find his other new friends.

"Hey where did JJ go?"

"She ran off with the vodka bottle"

"Of course she did"

Will smirked taking another sip of his drink.

/

He watched as she stormed away from him , carrying the bottle walking upstairs. He new any moment now the drugs would kick into her system along with the drinking. He followed her upstairs pushing her into one of the rooms. Closing the door behind him

"WHAT THE HELL"

JJ fell forward pushing her hands out for support as she hit the bed. Seeing the guy walk towards her.

"Anderson?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"You what I'm doing you owe me"

"HA , no I do not"

"Yes you do"

He walked towards pushing her down on the bed sitting on top of her kissing her. JJ didn't react at first but soon followed kissing him back dropping the bottle onto the floor, she wrapped her hands into his fair, feeling everything start to kick in. she started to feel dizzy and really warm. She closed her eyes trying to make the burled

vision go away. She kept her eyes closed making everything go dark.

Will was getting worried , he new he should go and find her. He walked around seeing if he could see her anywhere. He walked up the stairs checking every room to find nothing , he walked towards the last room barging through the door. He found her laying out cold on the bed him on top of her. He walked towards him pulling him away punching him in the face. He pulled JJ up seeing her still not moving. He patted her on the cheek , seeing her slowly move. He stood up wrapping her arm around his shoulder , half carrying her out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. He ignored all the looks form everyone carrying her to his car. Placing her in the seat. Driving off.

Emily watched as Will dragged JJ out. She gave Derek a look of concern , noticing someone walking down the stairs with a bloody noise. Derek walked up to him pushing against the wall punching him once again.

Will placed her down on the bed taking off her shoes, seeing her roll over. The packet popped out of her top , Will took it looking at the substance in the packet. He closed his eyes placing it on his bed side table. He walked into the kitchen turning on the cold water tap. As the hours of the night went by he watched as she spelt. Out cold no movement. Knowing she was going to feel rough as hell in the morning.

/

As the next morning came around Will opened his eyes , jolting awake. He looked down to see JJ still asleep. He let out a sigh sitting up running his hand through her hair. JJ felt someone's hand on her face, she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Owwww" she said quietly

She looked around not recognizing where she was. She looked up to see Will sat next to her.

"What am I doing here?"

"You passed out , I found you Anderson was trying too."

"Oh god , he didn't did he?"

"No , I got there just in time."

JJ nodded closing her eyes again feeling a shooting pain in her head. Will passed her the glass of water watching as she downed half the glass.

"Have you got anything for this headache?"

"Yes , but your not having any of it"

"Why?"

"Cos , you were high and drunk , adding more drugs to your system will probably make you overdose."

"well it never has before."

Will laughed standing up picking up the packet throwing It on the bed next to stared at the packet. Looking back up at Will.

"It's none of your business what I do"

"NONE OF MY BUISESS , JJ if I hadn't of found you when I did you'd be waking up naked in some dudes bed not remembering what you had done."

"Look it's my life I can do what I want"

"Okay you do that but when you end up in hospital , I wont be there."

"GOOD , cos I wouldn't even want you there."

JJ stood up putting on her shoes grabbing the packet off the bed storming out, walking home. She couldn't believe him. He took her stash and had yelled at her. It was her life she could do what she wanted. Will walked around his room , trying to clam down he cared about her he really did. He didn't want to see her get hurt. He knew what it was like to lose someone to drugs. He wasn't going to lose someone else.

JJ got home walking up to her bed hiding the drugs in her draw. She sat down on her bed running her hands through her hair. She took off her clothes walking into the bathroom standing under the shower letting the hot water flow over her body. After minutes of standing she finally fell to the ground clutching her knees to her chest. Letting the tears fall.

It had finally hit her , Will was right she was stupid and off guard she was almost raped and didn't care. But deep down she did, she hated who she had become not caring what guy she gave it too or got it from. She lost faith in herself. And didn't know if she could get the old her back.

/

_**That was chapter 2 what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm glad your enjoying It , so here is chapter 3 remember to review and I'm sorry If there's any spelling mistakes etc **_

_**Chapter 3- Coming to terms with yourself**_

JJ downed the class of cold water, looking over at the front door hearing it slam shut. She saw her father walking into the kitchen.

"Wow you look like hell"

"Right back at ya" JJ said placing the cup down.

Her dad laughed putting his bags down leaning on the counter.

"You have a good night?" he said studying her closely

"Oh , the usual , had a bit too much to drink"

"Well , if your up for it , you fancy going for dinner later?"

"Sure sounds good."

"Okay , I'm gonna go get some sleep"

JJ sighed picking her cup up again , taking another sip knowing she had to let the drugs and alcohol get out of her system. As she walked towards the stairs she heard a knock on the door. As the door swung open JJ saw her Emily.

"Wow , your actually alive."

JJ moved out of the way , letting Emily in closing the door behind her.

"Before you say anything , can we go to my room. My dad just got back and he's asleep"

Emily nodded following JJ upstairs into her room. JJ closed her door standing with her arms crossed.

"Derek spoke to Will"

JJ looked up at Emily biting her lip nodding her head.

"why would you JJ?"

"WHY?1!"

"Why do you think Emily?"

"Honestly JJ I don't know I thought you were passed this who drug , drink , sex thing "

"I slipped okay , I needed It with everything that is going on I needed to feel alive."

"JJ you almost got raped last night , you were that out of it you didn't even notice , that he tried."

JJ looked at Emily not saying anything , pulling her arms closer to her chest.

"Look , I know that your not going to listen to anything that I say so , all I am going to say is that. You need to start realizing that people care about you. A lot and if you keep doing this more people are going to get hurt and end up dead. Including yourself. "

JJ watched as Emily barged past her leaving the room. JJ stood biting her lip hearing the front door slam close. She took a deep breath walking up and down her room. She was right. Emily was right. Every time she did this someone got hurt , she got hurt. She owed to her friends , to her dad and herself to stop and just be a normal teenager. JJ walked over the draws pulling it out grabbing the box pulling out all the packets running into the bathroom she opened them up pouring them into the toilet flushing it. Wiping the tears from her cheeks.

/

JJ walked through the door of the restaurant her farther following behind. As they were been seated JJ looked around seeing Will sat at a table with another man.

"Will"

"JJ , hi"

JJ's farther along with Will's looked at one another.

"Sheriff."

"Agent , it's good to see you again."

"You two know each other?"

"Yes , Bill here is the new Sheriff. "

"Oh." JJ smiled.

"Join us."

The waiter pulled up two more chairs, JJ sat down next to Will picking up the menu , looking through it ,trying too avoid Will. He watched as she sat down picking up the menu , knowing this was going to be awkward for them especially with there encounter that morning. As the meal went on it became less awkward letting there parents do all the talking. JJ looked at Will giving him a soft smile.

"So dad how was your case?"

"Oh you know , the usual , we got the guy."

"Good"

Before anyone else could speak phones starting ringing , JJ and Will watched as there fathers answered there calls. JJ exchanged a look with Will.

"Sorry guys we gotta go."

"Okay , I'll see you later?"

"Yep."

JJ's father placed some money on the table leaving the teenagers alone leaving with the Sheriff. Once they left JJ looked round to see Will staring at her.

"Look , I'm sorry. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"My mum's home"

"My house s free."

Will nodded getting up from his seat JJ following him. Once they got to her house. JJ sat down on the sofa Will sitting next to her. She pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her kneecaps.

"Why do you care?"

"Look JJ I know I've only known you for a week , but I know what drug addiction does to people. I like you , I don't wanna see you get hurt. Or something bad happen to you."

JJ nodded biting her lip.

"I don't even know why I do it , I just"

"Makes you feel good , not you"

"Yeah"

"I wanna help you I do but I need you to try. Be willing too try"

JJ went to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She looked at Will tears forming in her eyes.

"Emily came round , what she said to me was right , I need to stop this and realize that people do care about me and want me to be okay. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because me. Not after last time"

As a tear fell down her cheek bones falling onto her hand. Will watched her closely knowing something bad must of happened. He reached out his hand attaching it onto hers , squeezing it tightly.

"I wanna stop."

"For real?"

JJ nodded biting her lip.

"Will you help me?"

"I can do that , but it wont be easy."

"I know. I've been there."

"I mean , it giving up completely without anyone knowing will be way harder. "

"I need too , I cant lose anyone else and If my dad finds out it will kill him"

"Okay , okay I will help you. But first you have to get rid of it."

"I already flushed it. All of it."

Will nodded pulling JJ into his hold watching as placed her arm over his chest burying her head into his ribs.

"Thank you , for last night. If you hadn't of gone looking for me. Id probably be wondering what the hell happened."

"Your welcome. And that dick is gonna get what's coming to him."

"I need too ask you to do something for me?"

"What?"

"Some of the stuff I've done. Its bad really bad and I need you , not too ask me but just be patient and let me tell you"

Will nodded giving her a soft smile.

"Okay"

/

Will closed the door to his room , sitting down on his bed he ran his hand through his hair. Today was a success well he hoped it was anyway. He wanted to help JJ he really did. He did like her. She wasn't like other girls. And he was going to be her friend. Help her through this. He knew it was going to drain her. But she needed this. She needed to sort her life out. He was the guy to do that.

He couldn't get JJ's words out of his head , he needed to know what she had done. But he had to keep is word and wait for her to tell him. He already new it wasn't good but , he needed too.

She needed too stop all this , the drugs , the guys. The drinking. And if she was honest with herself she had stopped with the guys anyway. She felt dirty and unclean. And had managed to stay away from them. Until now. Will was different and she hoped he could be a good friend to her.

JJ walked into her bedroom laying down on her bed , she rolled over facing the wall seeing the picture on the draws next to her bed. She picked it up holding it close to her chest. Letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry mum"

/

_**So that's chapter 3. REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys thank you so much for all the lovely reviews glad your all liking it and love how none of you expected to drugs. Anyways here is the latest chapter enjoy and remember to review and get others too ,to :D Oh by the way , just so you know I looked up a few things to help with me this story so don't have a go if its not correct I'm just guessing since it is just a fictional story.**_

_**Chapter 4-starting , to fix your life.**_

JJ walked through the doors of the school , heading down the hallway seeing Emily stood at her locker. She walked over to her standing in front of her holding onto the strap on her bag.

"I know you don't wanna talk to me , but can you just listen"

Emily nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry you were right. I was stupid and a idiot , and I need to stop. I am going to stop. And im just used to thinking of myself without having others worrying."

"We do worry."

"I know that , well now I know that. So do you forgive me?"

"Your going to stop?"

JJ nodded

"Yes , Will's gonna help me"

"Will?"

"Yes , I promise , no more guys in clubs , drugs, drinking"

"Okay , but if you need help just tell one of us ?"

"I promise"

JJ smiled hugging her best friend . She was going to do this. She needed too , she needed to focus on her friendship. And school work.

/

She stood listening to there convocation around the corner. She peaked her head round seeing them stood at Emily's locker. A smile crept across her face. Knowing she finally had some dirt to use against them. She was going to ruin her. Once and for all she just needed a great opportunity to do it. As he saw her stood he wrapped his arms around her waist. Feeling her jump.

"WOW , wow its just me."

"Aaron you scared me"

"Sorry babe I really am what are you doing?"

"Nothing !"

"Haley !"

"I was just nothing."

Aaron looked around the corner seeing Emily and JJ. He raised his eyebrows turning around to his girlfriend pushing her against the locker kissing her deeply. Knowing exactly what she was doing. Will and Derek were walking down the hallway seeing the top couple kissing , they walked past shaking there heads walking round the corner seeing JJ and Emily. Once they reached the girls Derek wrapped his arm around Emily's wasit kissing her cheek. Emily leant back onto his chest blushing.

"Hey ladies you two made up?"

"Yes" JJ said smiling looking at Will

"What's with the face?"

"Oh , we just caught Aaron and Godzilla kissing"

"Ohh" JJ said laughing.

Once they had got everything they needed , JJ watched as Emily and Derek walked ahead of them , Seeing Emily in Derek's hold seeing them so happy. Made her feel a bit jealous. She new she shouldn't be but she couldn't help but feel awkward. Since all her friends were in a relationship. She was the odd one out. Well was. There was now Will.

"So your still up for this right?"

"Yes , I've promised you and Emily and myself. I need this"

Will nodded. Smiling a little.

"Meet me out on the pitch after my practice. We can go for a run you need to keep in shape."

"Okay , I'll go home and change after school and meet you back here."

"Great , now come on we got a lot of experiments to do"

JJ rolled her eyes following Will down the hall into the classroom.

/

JJ walked onto the pitch over to the bleachers sitting down watching Will at his soccer practice. She put her hands in her pockets to keep herself warm. It was getting chilly but she would soon be warmed up. Once he had finished he walked over to her. Sitting down next to her taking a long sip of his water bottle.

"Hey"

"Hey , your pretty good"

"Thanks, you play?"

"I used too , I had to stop when I broke my leg"

Will nodded holding his bottle in his hand. Looking at her staring onto the pitch seeing Aaron and Haley

"She steal your spotlight?"

"Sort of , yeah"

"Forget about them. Where here for you , so lets get started."

Will grabbed her hand pulling her up off the bleachers and started running around the track. JJ laughed as he pulled her too her feet. She jogged next to him both of them starting off slowly.

/

"What are they doing?" Haley said staring at them as they ran.

"Running"

"You know what I mean"

"I guess there hanging out"

"He's a good player. He cant be seen with her."

"We cant stop him and anyway he will soon realize how psycho she is"

"That he will"

/

After the 10th lap JJ fell to the ground. Panting for air , she sat up slowly taking slow sips of her water. Watching as Will sat down next to her.

"That was fun."

"Yeah , if you can call been out of breath and sweaty fun"

JJ and Will both laughed as he looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Not like that."

She hit him in the leg.

"I mean"

"I'm kidding , sex keeps you fit as well "

JJ smiled shaking her head at Will.

"So we gonna do this everyday?"

"Yes. You also need to start eating more ,your gonna start getting weak not wanting to do anything so you need to keep active."

"Okay , I'm gonna want to keep taking it too aren't I?"

"Anything that will give you a kick yes. So if you get a headache anything you cant take anything for it."

JJ nodded biting her lip looking down at her hands.

"I'm scared"

"I know , and it really isn't going to be easy JJ. But if your willing to try then it just shows how strong you are"

"How do I , how do I stop myself if I'm alone?"

"just tell yourself that you don't want it. That your body doesn't want it."

JJ looked up at Will. Nodding her head slowly.

"I'm hungry , are you?"

JJ nodded a tiny smile popping up on her cheeks.

"How about we go home get changed and you come round too mine , I'll order us a pizza?"

"That sounds good and anything to get me away from my dad and his girlfriend."

"Your on , come round about 7"

JJ smiled standing up with Will, as they both headed too there cars. JJ placed her bags in the bag seat. Sitting down drivers seat she leant her head back taking a deep breath.

"I can do this."

/

JJ walked down the stairs pushing her arm through her hoodie. She walked into the kitchen grabbing her keys off the side.

"Your not joining us for dinner?"

JJ looked up at her dad and his girlfriend both stood cooking away in the kitchen.

"As fun as that doesn't sound , no I'm off to Will's to have pizza"

JJ grabbed her phone heading out the door, closing it behind. Driving off over to Will's house.

"Wow , she's gotten stubborn. "

"She's just adjusting."

"Paul , she's going too , she's been through a lot over the last couple of years."

"Yes , I no that Anglia , but I think it gets to her more the fact I'm dating her shrink."

"She'll get over it at some point."

"I hope"

/

JJ knocked on the door placing her hands in her pocket , waiting for Will to answer the door. Once the door opened JJ, saw Will letting out a little smile. She stepped in the house taking her hands out of her pockets following Will into the living room.

"Your just in time, the pizza just got here."

JJ nodded sitting down next to Will , taking a plate adding a couple slices of pizza. She took a bite sitting back on the sofa placing the plate onto her lap. Once she had finished eating she put the plate down on the table sitting back bring her legs up onto the sofa wrapping her arms around her legs.

"So you okay? , you seen distant"

JJ looked up at Will nodding.

"Yeah , it's just weird seeing my dad dating my shrink"

"Wow."

"Yep , I guess I'm just worried she's gonna tell him some stuff about me that I told her in therapy"

"She cant even if she is dating your dad you told her , as a patient."

"I know , I guess I just , I know he has the right to move on but all I can do is think about my mum."

Will moved his hands towards JJ's squeezing it tightly

"What happened? , what happened to make you do all this?"

JJ looked at Will taking a deep breath she looked down at there hands running her thumb across the top of his hand.

"3 years ago , Aaron and I used to date. His step brother was throwing his party. My mum told me I couldn't go." JJ let out a little laugh

"And me being me , I ignored her and suck out. When I got there it was full of college guys and some guys from school. I had a couple of drinks and I ate some of the cake. Which at the time I didn't think anything of it until."

"You ended up"

"Yeah , anyway I ended up alone in Aaron's room and well he was trying too , but I wouldn't let him. So I kind of went psycho on him."

Will watched as she took a deep breath.

"I ended up running out of the party away from there, I called my mum and she came to pick me up she was on her way home from work. We were yelling at each other the whole way home , at how irresponsible I am. Then we stopped at a right light. We were too busy shouting we didn't see the light turn green and a car , the guy was drunk driving the wrong way and he crashed right into us."

Will saw the tears falling down her cheeks. He watched as she wiped them away taking other breath before carrying on.

"I woke up in hospital , I had a few cuts and bruises a broken leg and ribs. My mum. She didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah , everyone is and everyday I blame myself. If I hadn't of gone then she'd still be here."

"Hey, you don't know that it , if that's the route she took everyday there's no saying that guy wouldn't of hit her car anyway."

JJ sighed quietly looking down at there hands again. Will watched her carefully moving closer to her. Watching her head move closer to hers. He didn't know what he was doing but he moved his face towards her. There lips inches apart there mouths were almost touching he could feel her breathing. Before he could make another move. The front door opened his parents walking in. JJ pulled away wiping her eyes. Trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Oh , I didn't realize you had company"

"It's alright mum"

"Yeah ,I was just leaving."

JJ smiled standing up grabbing her phones and keys from the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow , still going for a run right?"

"Yep , definitely"

JJ nodded giving him a little smile walking past his parents out to her car. Once she was parked in her drive way. She shut her engine off taking a deep breath, trying to process everything.

/

_**So what did ya think? REVIEW please :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Will be some heated scenes in this RATED M**_

_**Chapter 5 - Will power.**_

JJ walked through the door taking out her phone running up the stairs to her room dialing Emily's number ignoring her dad and his girlfiend downstairs. She closed her bedroom door sliding down it sitting onto the floor. Placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Emily said gasping for air

"It's me"

"JJ?"

"I told Will about my mum , and we almost kissed"

"WHAT !"

As the convocation was quiet for a new moments JJ could hear sounds on the other line.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Emily said taking a deep breath.

"OH MY GOD , your with Derek aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Okay…I'm going to go and leave you two to continue your sexual act."

After Emily hung up ,she put her phone down , wrapping her arms back around Derek's neck letting him kiss her once again. As they deepened the kiss Emily dug her nails into Derek's shirtless back. Moaning. He pulled away kissing around her neck , moving his hands over her hips. Lifting her body slightly placing his hands on her back. He slowly traced her skin with his fingers until he reached her bra. He quickly unclipped it taking it off her throwing too the floor. Emily smiled widely unbuttoning his jeans pulling them slowly down his waist. Once all there clothes were removed. Derek placed the condom on moving inside of Emily.

/

JJ hung up the phone throwing it on the phone. Running her hand through her hair. Once she had changed and washed up , JJ sat on her bed looking over her school work hearing a knock on her door. She looked up seeing her dad walking into her room , her puppy following behind.

JJ picked her Yorkshire Terrie puppy up placing him in her lap stroking him as he sat down.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ said giving him a soft smile

"I wanna talk to you , about me and Anglia "

JJ nodded looking up at him.

"I know you like her a lot , and she likes you. I don't have a problem with it."

"You don't?"

"No , no I just. I know you loved mum very much but you have the right to move on and be happy. I'm just used too seeing you like that when mum was here. And now your doing it with someone else it"

"Doesn't feel right?"

JJ nodded biting her lip.

"There's not a day that goes by I don't miss or think about your mum , but I'm happy again and I think Anglia can make me happy."

"I know"

JJ felt a tear run down her cheek as her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug.

/

JJ walked down the hallway seeing Emily and Penelope stood around there lockers as she walked up too them they both turned around seeing the look on her face.

"You okay?"

"I don't know, and after what I heard coming from your phone NO"

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah , anyway can we get back to more important issues than your sex life."

Emily nodded looking at Garcia."

"So what happened buttercup?"

"I was telling him about my mum , and what happned that night. Then the next thing I new our faces were inches apart we were gonna kiss then his parents walked in."

"wow"

"GUYS !"

"Okay , okay do you like him?"

JJ leaned her head against the locker biting her lip.

"Yes , a lot and whenever I'm around him I don't know I just cant stop smiling and with everything he's helping me with me."

"Damn you really do like him."

"I've only known him for like almost 2 weeks."

"So?"

"I'm not ready for that"

"The relationship?"

"Yes , not now anyway"

"Then tell him that"

/

JJ walked onto the track seeing Will drinking his water bottle. She walked up too him placing her bottle down next to his.

"Hi"

"Hey" he said smiling

"Look before we both do or say something awkward , can I say something?"

Will nodded not taking his eyes off her.

"Last night , we both no what was going to happen. And I'm not saying I didn't want it too happen. Cos I did . Do ! But I'm not ready for that"

"A relationship?"

"Yes"

"I know , I just wanted to kiss you"

JJ looked at him letting out a little laugh.

"I like you a lot , I do I just , right now I need to focus on myself , without anyone else , so can we just stay friends until"

"Yes."

JJ sighed nodding at Will.

"So how about we forget all this and just go running?"

JJ nodded smiling as she started running around the track. After they had ran around 15 laps that day. JJ went home and got showered. She climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around body walking back into her bedroom , she felt all the blood in her body rush to her head as she slowly walked to the bed. She fell to the ground leaning against the bed as the dizziness took over her. Everything was blurry. She took slow deep breaths closing her eyes leaning her head onto her bed frame, she opened her eyes lifting her hands up seeing them shaking. She pulled them into a fist, trying to clam herself.

/

Will walked up and down Derek's room running a hand through his hair. He looked back round. Seeing Derek sat on the edge of his bed raising his eyebrows at him.

"So , your saying. She wants to get over her drug problems before she will date you?"

"Yeah"

"Dude , then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that , I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop myself from kissing her. She's gonna be weak and want someone there. I said id help her through this all of it."

"Then do it. JJ may say she wants to wait but if you show her your willing to do whatever it takes to look after her she will let you in , she will trust you."

Will nodded sitting down putting his hands together.

"So I just have to be there"

"Yeah , trust me as soon as she's finished all this detox stuff she'll open up"

"She already has , I no I've only known you guys for like a week. But when I'm around her I don't know it feels like I've known her forever."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me about her mum"

"Wow , then your lucky."

"Why?"

"She hardly talks to anyone about that night , never mind opening up about her mum."

Will nodded. Running his hands through his hair again.

"Thanks for listening man"

"No worries."

/

JJ had finally stopped going dizzy , she new it was due to what she was doing and new this was only the start of it, she needed to be careful. Once she had managed to get changed she walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She felt her stomach turn. She ran over to the toilet and threw up. After what seemed like endless minutes. She grabbed the glass next too , the skin filling it with water. She took a long sip wiping her mouth and brushing her teeth once again.

JJ laid in bed her puppy , Gizmo cuddled up next to her. She picked up her phone opening a new message .

_*Thanks again for all this , means a lot , and for the rest of it as well xx*_

Will sat on the sofa watching the football game with his dad hearing his phone go off next to him. He picked up it opening the text smiling as he replied.

***Your welcome , really its nice to help someone who wants help. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on , just call xx***

JJ smiled reading over the text replying once more before she went to bed.

_*I will don't worry , night xx*_

Will read the text , knowing he should reply in the morning so he didn't wake up her. He was going to do this. He really did wanna help her he felt something for her. And she felt something for him. They had made that pretty clear. He wasn't going to give up he was going to help her give up. Then he was going to make her the happiest girl in the world. His girl.

/

**So? You know what to do , click the REVIEW BUTTON , leave a comment then click subscribe to story thanks guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys glad your all enjoying it here's more :D**_

_**Chapter 6-Hiding**_

As the next few weeks by JJ stuck to her routine, she kept eating healthy and junk food as well just to keep her energy up. She would go running twice a day. She was getting better but the urge to take them was still there. She had hidden all of her painkillers everything that could make her do them again , away so she couldn't get to them. She was proud of herself , so were her friends. She was doing better. She that's what they thought. She had been hiding the fact she kept going dizzy and felt weak from them for the last couple of weeks.

And now there she saw laid in bed, her body covered in sweat , her head killing her. Her body mostly her hands shaking. She was as pale as a dead person. She knew this was going to be the worst part of it. It had been a month since she last took any drugs or had a drink. She needed something she needed to feel alive again. She closed her eyes trying to sleep to forget about the pain that was rushing through her body.

Her dad walked into the room seeing her , he felt her forehead. Little did he no it wasn't a cold or the flu , but her drug addiction that was making her like this.

"Sweetie"

"Dad , it's just the flu I'll be fine , go , your team needs you"

"You sure?"

"Yeah , I'm gonna call Em and that see if they will check on me"

"Okay , just call me later"

"I will"

Even though her whole body was covered in sweat , JJ was freezing cold. Her feet were numb under her bed covers. She pulled the cover around her neck not wanting to let go. She needed this to go away she couldn't cope. She needed something but she couldn't , she new she had to fight through it.

/

Will waited by JJ's locker like he did everyday for the last 2 weeks when she didn't show up he new something was wrong. Once he had made his way to class he saw Emily and Spencer sat at there desks,

"Hey you guys seen JJ?"

"No ,she not at her locker?"

"No I just waited 20 minutes she hasn't shown"

"Well , she's most likely late"

Will nodded sitting at his desk letting it slip. As the day went on it came to lunch , Will sat at the table with the rest of the group.

"What's with the face" Derek asked biting into his sandwich.

"JJ didn't show up?"

"Nope , she's probably still in bed."

Will pulled out his phone dialing her number, hearing her voicemail message

"Her phones off , I'm gonna go check on her."

Emily exchanged looks knowing something could be up. Once Will got to JJ's house he saw her car still in the driveway he looked around until he found the spare key under the plant near the front window. He walked in locking the door behind. He found the house quiet. As he walked upstairs he saw JJ's door open a tiny bit. He walked in seeing her bed empty , he heard water coming from the bathroom. He walked in seeing the tap running and JJ passed out on the floor. He ran over to her lifting her body onto his knees. She still had a pulse but was out cold. He carried her body over to the shower , starting the water. He took off his jeans and shirt, so his clothes didn't get wet holding her up as the water rushed over both of there bodies.

Minutes later the cold water seemed to have worked JJ slowly woke up , seeing herself covered in water. She looked up seeing Will sat behind her his arms wrapped around her. Will stood up stopping the water climbing out grabbing them some towels he handed JJ one watching as she dried off her hair. Will left the room walking into the other room drying off his body. A few minutes later JJ came out wrapped in a towel , she grabbed the spare clothes she had out going back in changing into them.

As she walked back into her bedroom she saw Will half naked with just a towel wrapped around him. She took a deep breath trying not to stare.

"You wanna lend some of my dads stuff?"

"No , no I took my jeans and shirt off but , I do have some spare boxers in my car."

"I'll go"

"Jay you just"

"It's okay I can walk I promise."

Will nodded passing her , his keys. A couple of minutes later JJ walked back into the room carrying Will's gym bag. He took it off her going into the bathroom to change. Once he had changed he found JJ sat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?"

JJ started picking at her nails biting her lip as Will sat down next to her.

"The last few days I've been shaking , dizzy , throwing up"

JJ looked up at Will , with tears in her eyes.

"It means its working"

"Really , cos it feels like my body's shutting down , everywhere hurts."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ , she leant her head onto his shoudler wiping away her tears.

"Your cold"

"I'm freezing."

Will picked up the blanket that was behind him wrapping it around her shoulders.

"When did you last eat something?"

"A few days ago"

"Okay , I'm gonna go make you something to eat , why don't you crawl back into bed and find something we can watch ?"

JJ smiled at him a little climbing into her bed pulling the covers over herself watching as Will left to go into the kitchen. After 20 minutes Will came back upstairs carrying a tray , he pushed open the door letting her puppy run in. JJ sat up hearing his little bark. She watched as Will put the tray down on the bed picking up Gizmo.

"What's his name?"

"Gizmo"

JJ picked up the tray sitting it on her lap , watching as Gizmo sat in Will's lap. She picked up the bread dipping it into the soup. She really was hungry. After she had eaten she put the tray down on the floor next to her looking up at Will.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome , so what we watching?"

"Scream"

"Classic movie."

JJ smiled laying her head onto Will's shoulder as she stroked Gizmo's tummy.

"What happened" Will said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I woke up , I was all sweaty , cold I couldn't feel my when I finally got up I really needed to pee" she laughed a little

"I walked into the bathroom and I went really light headed and I guess I passed out"

Will nodded giving her a look.

"I've been throwing up too."

"It means your getting better."

JJ nodded turning her head to the TV. Will placed a soft gentle kiss to forward watching the film. Once the film had finished Will looked down at JJ seeing her fast asleep. He tapped her on the noise watching as she slowly woke up.

"Wha..t"

"You fell asleep"

"Sorry" JJ said letting out a yawn

"It's late I better get going"

JJ took a deep breath biting her lip, grabbing his arm

"Wait , will you stay? , my dads away and I don't wanna be alone"

Will looked down at his arm feeling her tight grip and the fear in her eyes. He nodded leaning back onto the bed.

"I'll text my mum"

Will pulled his phone out texting his mum. Once he had done he looked back down at JJ seeing she was clam again.

"You sure your okay?"

"No , I'm scared , everything hurts"

Will pulled her into his hold once again. Rubbing her arm watching as she cried. He placed another kiss this time to her temple. Trying to help her. As the next morning came around both JJ and Will were woken by JJ's alarm clock. JJ pushed out her arm hitting the snooze button.

"Morning"

"Morning" JJ said quietly

"How you feeling?"

"Okay , I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

JJ sat up stretching stepping out of bed walking into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out seeing Will stood in his boxers changing into his spare clothes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay , I don't mind"

He said pulling his jeans up. JJ tried not to stare at his body but she couldn't help it , he was so muscular and hot. Will smiled to himself watching as she walked over to her , wardrobe pulling out some clothes.

/

Will looked round at JJ once she was changed. watching as she pulled her hair out of her jacket.

"There's a party this weekend , Derek's throwing you should come."

"I don't know , I don't think I'm ready"

"You wont be if you don't try"

JJ nodded at him.

"Okay , but if I feel anything I'm leaving"

"Okay , and I'll drive you home."

"Deal."

/

As the weekend came around , it meant it was time for Derek's party. JJ pulled her car into his drive way. Glad she could get a spot since she was the only who seemed to of drove there. She placed her keys into her pocket, as she walked through the front door. She saw her fellow classmates all out of there heads. She walked around looking for her friends. She saw Emily and Derek stood talking with Aaron and Haley. She rolled her eyes walking over to them.

"Emily"

Emily turned around seeing JJ.

"Jay , you came!"

"Yeah" JJ said smiling hugging her best friend. Ignoring Aaron and Haley.

"You seen Will?"

"Yeah , he's in the kitchen , everything okay?"

"Yeah , everything is good , I just need to talk to him about something."

Emily nodded , knowing she felt uncomfortable around them, the two people she hated the most.

"JJ and Will seem to be hanging around lot." Aaron said wrapping his arm around Haley's back.

"Yeah , there good friends" Derek said looking down at Emily

"You jealous she's got a guy friend Aaron" Emily said taking a sip of her drink.

Emily could see the anger in Haley's face, knowing it would piss her off too talk about JJ.

/

JJ walked into the kitchen seeing Will talking with Spencer , Penelope and Kevin.

"Hey guys."

"Hey JJ" Spencer said happily

"Hey!" Will said smiling at her

"Hi" she said smiling back

"How you doing buttercup?"

"Honestly , I think I'm getting there I haven't had to urge to steal anyone's drink yet."

"That's good"

"Yeah , so are you all drinking?"

They all exchanged a look with one another.

"They , all are. But I'm not" Will said looking down at her

"Why?"

"I'm being supportive"

/

As everyone had gathered in the living room to dance , JJ was finding it hard to cope. She walked through the group of people out into the garden , she followed the path down to the rocking bench. at the bottom of Derek's garden. She sat on the bench watching as it swung her body. She wrapped her arms around her body too try and stay warm.

Will Watched as she pushed passed people walking out into the garden , she followed her past the people grabbing his coat off the rack on his way out. As he approached the bench he took off his hoodie holding it in his hands putting on his jacket. He sat down on the rocking bench next to her.

JJ looked up seeing Will sit down next to her , handing her his hoodie. She smiled a little taking the hoodie pulling her arms through it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah , I just needed some air."

Will nodded watching as she pulled the sleeves over her hands.

"You proved yourself tonight , you no that right? To all of us."

JJ nodded looking up at Will.

"I no , and happy that I did"

"Then what's up?"

"Have you ever , had strong feelings for someone but your too scared to admit them?"

JJ looked at Will watching him , stare right at her as she spoke. She watched as he ran his hand over his stubble.

"Yes , but I'm not scared too admit them. She is"

JJ let out a little laugh. Looking away from him. Will new she was trying to open up too him completely. But she didn't no how.

"Come here"

Will took hold of her hand grabbing her legs pulling her onto his lap. He laughed as JJ let out a little scream wrapping her arms around his neck keeping herself up for support. Will placed one of his hands onto the frame of her back. The other on her leg. Watching as she laid her forehead onto his.

"Thank you"

Will smiled leaning his head up to hers. Kissing her softly on the lips. JJ smiled kissing him back. As they deepened the kiss JJ ran her hand down his cheek feeling his stubble prickle her skin. JJ pulled away biting her lip leaning her head onto Will's chest.

"You saved me"

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE THANKS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7-Finding yourself with someone else.**_

JJ leant on the hood of her car , arms crossed over her chest , she watched as Will parked in the spot opposite to her. He climbed out of the drivers seat grabbing his bag placing it on his shoulder. She smiled as he saw JJ waiting for him. He walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body close to hers kissing her deeply.

Emily walked out of the school building , Derek ,Penelope and Spencer behind her. They all sat down on the bench enjoying the nice weather. Spencer looked around before he froze not believing what his eyes were showing him.

"Guys isn't that !"

"Oh , my god"

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Who , knows its about time."

JJ pulled away from Will biting her lip smiling at him. She took hold of his hand leading him away from the cars that were parking up. She leant her head onto his shoulder heading towards the school building , when she saw there group of friends.

"Morning"

"Good , Morning" Derek said trying not to laugh.

JJ sat down Will sitting down next to her still holding onto her hand.

"So what happened exactly when you two went into my garden the other night?"

JJ and Will looked at each other smiling.

"Something good." Will said kissing JJ's forehead.

"We can see that."

JJ raised her eyebrow looking at Emily.

"Okay fine, I'll stop but finally"

/

That afternoon once school had finished. JJ followed up into his bedroom sitting down on his bed. She laid next to Will , wrapping her arm around his waist. Feeling him hold onto her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah , I'm just trying to get used to this"

"I know me too."

JJ looked up at him smiling a little before looking down at his arm.

"What's going on , in that brain of yours?"

"You know , when I asked you to be patient with me , about the stuff I've done."

"Yeah" Will looked at her curiously

"I'm ready to tell you"

Will sat up on the bed. JJ joining him. She took hold of his hands looking down at them avoiding eye contact.

"Some of the stuff I did was bad , but not as bad as you think"

"What , you mean?"

"Everyone has his thought of the stuff I've done but there wrong."

JJ looked up at Will , seeing the same curious look on his face.

"I… I didn't always pay for the drugs with the cash."

"So , you paid them by"

"I did stuff."

Will could tell she was not telling him everything

"Jay."

"I did stuff but I didn't. I wouldn't"

"Wouldn't what?"

"I didn't sleep with them."

"So ?"

JJ looked up at Will running her hands through her hair.

"I'm still a virgin Will."

Will stared at her shocked.

"Really?"

JJ nodded putting her head down in shame.

"Jay , that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why isn't it?"

"It means you still had will power to not give them everything."

"I no , I just . When I was 14 and I started dating Aaron , my told gave me to talk. And what she said made me believe that I shouldn't give that part to anyone unless I can truly trust that person."

"And you've stuck by that"

"Yeah , and I'm not ashamed of it. " she said looking up at him.

"I just think people will think I'm stupid. And"

"Your none of them things. So what if you did stuff. We all do it JJ. Its nothing to be proud of but we all have a past life we want too forget about."

JJ gave him a little smile taking hold of his hand again.

"I'm actual glad you are"

"Why?"

"Cos then it means I don't have any competition."

JJ shuck her head laughing a little.

"Well you don't have too worry. All those guys are no where near as amazing as you."

"Good" he smiled leaning forward kissing her softly.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes. Now that I've pretty much told you everything about me I do."

"Good , and your secrets are safe with me."

JJ smiled widely kissing him back. laying back down on the bed.

"So , I know I haven't asked but when your ready , I'm hear to listen"

"I'll hold ya to that."

Will pulled JJ on top of him kissing her deeply running his hand through her hair. JJ smiled running her hand down his stomach. She pulled away rolling over. Will laying on top of her.

JJ pulled away biting her lip laying her hand on his chest.

"I gotta go."

"mmm why"

"I said id have dinner with my dad"

"Okay , I'll let you go but only cos I know , you need to spend time with him."

JJ smiled hitting Will in the chest watching as he got off her. JJ grabbed her stuff heading down the stairs with Will

"Ah Will , I was just about to call you , dinners ready , oh Jennifer Hi"

"Hi , Mrs Lamontagne."

"You welcome to stay for dinner."

"As much as I'd love to , I promised my dad he could cook for 2 tonight"

She gave her a soft smile walking to the door Will following her. He leant forward kissing her again on the lips.

"So , I was thinking tomorrow night we could go out."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes"

"Then pick me up at 7"

/

JJ closed the front door , leaning her head against the back of the door. Biting her lip closing her eyes processing everything.

"How Will doing?"

"He's good"

JJ walked into the kitchen seeing her dad putting out food. She sat down on the table watching him put the plates down.

"So are you two like?"

"Dating , yes dad."

"Well good , he seems to be a nice guy."

"He is"

"Well it's good to see smile again."

"I know , I miss it too ,and I know I haven't been the best daughter but I'm trying"

"JJ you've been through a lot and I know I'm not here a lot but you know you can talk to me right"

"I know dad , thank you"

JJ smiled at her dad and finished eating her dinner.

/

**Short I know but what did you think? Got some really good ideas coming up. So please keep reading and REVIEW please. You can do anonymous.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys glad your liking it so far , I've got some really good ideas coming up . So I'm trying to fit them all in since more keep popping into my head. So anyways here is chapter 8. **_

_**Chapter 8- weekend away with those who understand you.**_

As the next couple of months went JJ , was fixed she felt like herself again she didn't need any of those things to make her happy. She had her friends, family and boyfriend. Things between her and Will were going great. She really liked him and enjoyed spending time with him.

As she walked into the class she saw her group of friends all sat around. She sat down in her seat next to Derek.

"What you all talking about?"

"How my parents are letting me have the cabin this weekend."

JJ raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"So that means?"

"You are all invited to a weekend on the beech. "

"I'm in."

"So are we" Derek said smiling.

"What about Spencer? , I mean we need to find him a girl?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that."

"Why not?" "

"I saw him looking kind of smitten with that Lila girl"

JJ Emily and Penelope , all exchanged a look with each other.

"Well go Spence."

/

JJ ,Emily and Penelope were all in JJ's room packing for the weekend having a catch up. As JJ was packing her clothes into her bag she saw the look on Emily and Penelope's faces.

"What?"

"So you and Will?"

"Were good. Things are really good."

Emily looked at Penelope raising her eyebrow.

"Have you two , ya know"

JJ placed her top into her bag. Sitting down on her bed next to her best friends.

"No , were taking things slow."

"So he knows?"

"He knows everything"

"Well that's good right?"

"Yes , he gets I made mistakes and knows I just wanna leave them all behind me. Like he does."

"What's Will hiding ?"

"I don't know yet."

"He hasn't told you?"

JJ looked at Emily and Penelope.

"buttercup."

"No okay. And I'm not gonna push him. He didn't push me. So I'm gonna be there when he wants to talk"

"so what can you tell us about this place?"

"All I know is that it's a pretty big place , there's a beach a couple of miles away and he has a Jacuzzi"

"Perfect." Emily said throwing JJ's bikini at her

/f

As the cars pulled up into the drive way of the cabin everyone was in shock at how beautiful it was. It was just like a beach house. JJ climbed out of the passganger seat closing the door behind her.

"Wow"

"I know right"

"Why haven't you brought me here before?"

Will looked at her smiling.

"Don't worry I plan on it in the future."

"I'm so holding you to that"

Everyone gathered round taking in the scenery before grabbing there bags and heading inside.

"Okay , so this is the living room , kitchen and dining room." Will said showing them around all around. Though the back there's a hot tub , garden and a deck."

As they headed up the stairs Will stopped outside some rooms.

"Okay , so there's my room. The master another double room and a single room with two beds. "

"Go fight. And I'm sure you can all do the tour yourselves."

Will said taking JJ's hand dragging her into his, which would be there room for the weekend. JJ placed her bag down looking around the room sitting down on the bed.

"This is cosy"

"Yep we even have our own bathroom."

"I like." She said smiling at him.

She took off her jacket hanging it up onto the door hook. She turned around seeing Will sat down on the sofa that was in the room. She walked over sitting down in his lap wrapping her knees around his waist.

"I think I'm really gonna enjoy this weekend."

"Me too"

Will smiled widely , moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. JJ leant forward kissing him deeply. Knowing it was going to turn into a intense make out session.

/

Penelope and Kevin walked into the room that had a double bed knowing Derek and Emily would fight them for the master room. Penelope placed her bags down walking around checking out the room. She saw Kevin opening the wardrobe unpacking his stuff.

"Sweetie how much stuff did you bring?"

"Oh , you know me plumb source you never no what we might end up doing."

"Okay"

Penelope helped him unpack before they went looking around the rest of the house. Once they had looked around everywhere they went out into the garden sitting down on the chairs.

/

Spencer and Lila walked into to the last room or the house. Spencer closed the door behind them. Watching as Lila walked over to one of the beds.

"So thanks again for inviting me along"

"Your, welcome. It was kind of everyone else's idea they thought I should invite someone who wouldn't make me bored."

Lila gave him a little smile. She liked it when he talked too much she thought it made him cute. And even though she was the youngest there and even though Spencer was the same age as her she admired how he was that smart he was in 3 grades above her.

"Spencer"

"What?"

"Stop rambling. Okay I know I kind of figured that since its all couples"

"Oh , sorry."

"How about we go check out the rest of the house? You can tell me facts about all how the house was built."

"Okay" Said Spencer as Lila dragged him out of the room.

/

Derek and Emily walked into the master bedroom. Emily walked over to window checking out the view outside.

"This place is really beautiful"

"I know ,and what makes it better is I have two amazing views to look at."

Emily blushed looking up at Derek.

" You never fail to make me blush do you"

"I may have been doing it for 3 years but I never plan on stopping."

"I hope you don't"

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his hold as they both watched there friends messing around in the garden. Knowing this weekend was going to be a good catch up and enjoyable time.

/

Will and JJ walked out into the garden seeing everyone sat around. JJ sat down next to Emily pulling her hoodie sleeves over her hands.

"Who's up for going to the beach for a couple of hours?"

"Why not"

Everyone changed into something warm grabbing there blankets and a basket of food to take with them. Once they got the beach they all sat down on the blankets enjoying the picnic food.

Will and JJ sat watching as everyone got up doing there own thing along the beach. It was starting to get cold. JJ sat in front of Will. Letting him wrap his body around hers to keep her warm. She pulled the blanket over her legs. She looked up smiling at Will not noticing at that moment Penelope was taking a picture of them.

JJ leaned her head back onto Will's chest.

"Your amazing you know that"

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah , I mean everything you've done for me over the last few months then inviting us all here"

"Well what can I say. You guys are my friends and you're my girlfriend I care about all of you."

"I really like you Will."

Will looked at her smiling knowing what she was trying to say.

"I really like you too JJ."

"I'm not quiet ready to say the other word yet."

"And there's no rush too. I really like what we have here and I know I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I"

"Good"

Will kissed her gently , pulling away seeing the other two couples joning them.

"Have you seen how cute they are" Penelope said sitting down.

"Aww" JJ said looking at Reid and Lila

"She likes him."

"He likes her too , but he doesn't know it"

"He's Spence"

"So your saying he needs to be told?"

"Or she will soon make the first move."

"Lets hope."

/

Spencer sat with Lila making the sand castles. He was really enjoying himself.

"I cant believe you've never made a sandcastle before."

"Well I never got out much as a kid. You know with my mum and everything."

"Yeah , you know you cope really well with that."

"Thanks , I guess . I just wish sometimes I had someone else to help me."

"You Will some day."

/

Emily , JJ ,Penelope and Lila all sat around in the hot tub, enjoying the warm bubbling water. Whilst the guys all stood in the kitchen making something to eat.

"So tell me again , why now you've only just invited us out here?"

"I don't know I hardly ever come out here myself , my parents do. "

Derek raised his eyebrows taking a sip of his beer bottle.

"Well thank your dad for the beer."

The boys walked outside seeing all the girls in the hot tub.

"Hey leave some room in there."

"Your all welcome to join" Emily said winking at Derek.

"Yeah , go ahead I'm gonna head to bed I'm beat."

"I'll come with you." Spencer said handing Lila a towel.

Will , Derek an Kevin climbed into the tub, handing out the beer bottles. JJ took Will's out of his hand holding it away from him.

"Hey !"

"Ahh , no if I cant drink neither can you."

Will raised his eyebrow taking his bottle off her taking one last sip before placing it down on the floor. He leant in kissing JJ slowly.

/

After everyone had enough time in the hot tub , JJ walked into the bedroom towel sitting down on the bed. Will closed the door behind him drying off his chest seeing JJ still wrapped in the towel. Will walked towards her pulling the towel away through it on the floor. Sitting down next to her. JJ smiled at him laying down on the bed pulling him towards her. He laid down on top of her ,resting his hand up for support as he kissed her deeply. JJ smiled widely letting his tongue explore her mouth. She felt Will's hand trace her skin. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath enjoying his touch. He pulled away knowing he couldn't go any further.

"I could get used to this view"

"Oh really." she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

JJ smiled widely resting on her elbows kissing him again.

/

_**So what did you ya think REVIEW PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I know I'm updating a lot but its cos I have a lot of ideas. So anyways here is chapter 9**_

_**Chapter 9 -making the birthday girl feel special RATED M**_

"Come on Jay you gotta do something for your birthday"

"Like that?"

"A Party?"

"Why have I got a feeling even if I say no to a party you guys will throw me one anyway?"

Emily and Penelope looked at one another before looking back at JJ with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE ! , you guys can throw me a party."

"YAY , does that mean you can drink?"

"It's been 5 months , I so I guess I could have a couple."

"One step at a time."

JJ smiled at her friends. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"So what are , all you lovely ladies talking about?"

"JJ's birthday party."

"Birthday party? , huh I didn't no it was someones birthday"

Will said looking at JJ.

"Because It's not important."

"Babe"

"Fine , you all win plan or do whatever. "

"That mean I get you all to myself?"

"Yes."

"So the party is when?"

"Friday night on her birthday."

"So Thursday night?"

'I'm all yours."

JJ walked hand in hand out onto the bleachers with Will sitting down looking at there hands.

"What's going on?"

"I just I wanted to spend my birthday alone with you."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ , pulling her into his hold. JJ laid her hand on his lap, and her head onto his shoulder.

"And we will."

"Tell you what , how about we sit in your room enjoy a nice takeaway and do whatever you want?"

"Anything?"

"It's your birthday."

JJ smiled at him

"Okay."

Will kissed her forehead. Keeping hold of her, knowing exactly what he was going to get her. And how to make her day special.

/

JJ waited outside of his classroom , that Thursday afternoon , when the bell went she saw him grab his stuff. Once he walked out of the classroom he saw her stood there.

"Hey you"

JJ smiled widely holding her hand on his chest as he wrapped her arm her waist.

"Hi , so I was wondering what time your coming round tonight?"

"Well I have some stuff to do before so 8 o clock?"

"Sounds good , and my dad wont be back till tomorrow so we have the whole night and house to ourselves."

"Perfect" Will kissed her softly on the lips wrapping his arm around her back walking her too her next class.

/

JJ stood pacing up and down her bedroom , she didn't know why she was so nervous. She was looking forward to having the night alone with Will. She hoped he had the right idea she was having. She was brought out of her thoughts hearing a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs opening the front door. Seeing Will carrying a box of pizza and his bag on his shoulder. JJ took the pizza off of him taking it into the kitchen. Once she had grabbed some plates and cups she headed back upstairs seeing Will moving some stuff off her bed. JJ placed the box and plates down on her bed sitting against her pillow.

Once they had eaten , JJ took the empty pizza box down stairs ripping it up , placing it in the bin, she washed her hands leaning against the skin. She took a few deep breath. Before heading upstairs , she walked into the bedroom , seeingcandles lit.

"Will"

"I thought I'd try make tonight romantic."

JJ smiled widely sitting back down Will following her. She took hold of his hands.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome."

JJ smiled again biting her lip trying not to blush.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" she said shyly.

Will cupped her face with his hand , running his thumb across her cheek. JJ smiled widely holding his arm , as she laid down on the bed she felt his arms hold onto her neck kissing her deeply. JJ opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling on his hair kissing him back placing her tongue in into his mouth. Will moved his hand down up her shirt tracing her skin with his fingers. He pulled away kissing her neck. Feeling her grip onto his hair. Will moved his hand down her arm onto her leg wrapping it around his waist. JJ pulled her body closer to Will's pulling away from the kiss for air.

"Jay" Will said softly

"Don't stop"

"You sure?"

"I want this."

Will nodded moving her hair out of her face. He sat up watching JJ do the same.

"In the draw."

Will looked at JJ nodding pulling open the draw he pulled out the packet , he placed it down next to him looking back at JJ. She smiled pulling on his shirt kissing him deeply once again.

Will started to unbutton her top slowly removing it. JJ smiled a little kissing him deeply as she started pulling his top over his head. She ran her hand down his bare skin feeling his hard abs. Once Will had pulled her jeans off throwing them to the floor. He kissed down her neck and along her chest , hearing her moan he laughed onto her stomach. Moving his hands slowly under her bra unclipping it sliding it off her arms. JJ wrapped her arms along his waist , moving her hands onto his boxers sliding them down his legs. Will pulled away grabbing the edges of her knickers slowly taking them off her legs placing them on the floor. He picked up the packet opening it up placing the condom on himself. He moved towards JJ , closing every inch of there bodies together. Slipping himself inside of her. JJ closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath feeling Will place his fingers into hers.

"Will."

"I love you."

JJ smiled widely looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too."

Will kissed her gently as he moved inside of her.

/

JJ woke up slowly feeling a tingle down her arm ,she saw Will watching her running his finger down her arm.

"Hi"

"Hi" he said back smiling.

"What time is it?"

"Early , you should go back to sleep."

"I'm not tried."

JJ wrapped her arm closer around his bare stomach pulling the sheet further up her chest. She felt Will place a soft kiss to her head. She closed her eyes taking everything in for a moment.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful"

JJ smiled widely looking right at him seeing he still had that sparkle in his eye from earlier.

"So can I have my present?"

"You already got it."

JJ hit him in the chest seeing him gasp in pan.

"OWW , I'm kidding hold on."

Will pulled out of her hold getting out of the bed picking up his boxers putting them back on. He walked over to his bag pulling out a little bag. He sat back down seeing JJ had sat up , pulling the sheets back over his legs.

"Happy Birthday."

JJ took the bag opening it slowly finding a box, she looked up at Will a croius look on her face. She opened the box finding a watch.

"Will , this is your watch !"

"I know , read underneath it. "

JJ picked the watch out of the box , reading the engraved message.

"No matter , what time or day , I'll be there Will."

JJ smiled widely holding tightly onto the watch.

"I love it thank you"

Will wrapped his arm around her back hugging her.

"You can open the other one later."

JJ kissed him again placing the watch down on the shelf next to her. Laying in Will's arms falling back asleep.

/

JJ walked down the stairs pulling Will's hoodie onto her shoulders. Will right behind her holding onto her hips. JJ couldn't help but smile as she headed into the living room seeing a big banner and lots of presents in the middle of the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" JJ's father shouted.

"Wow."

"You really out did me Mr Jareau."

JJ sat down in the middle of the sofa taking everything in.

"You did all this?"

"I thought I'd something special your only 18 once."

JJ smiled widely picking up one of the birthday cards off the table opening it up. Once she had opened up all of her presents she had one left.

"Who's this from?"

"You're mum."

JJ looked at her dad with big eyes. Watching as he nodded. She picked up the box reading the message on the tag.

**_Too , my darling daughter , you only turn 18 once mum x**_

JJ smiled widely opening the box seeing a bit butterfly diamond necklace.

"Oh , my god."

"What?" Will said leaning over her shoulder seeing the necklace.

"I saw this when I was 14 I said I wanted one because of how much I love butterfly's"

"So , your mother got you it the following weekend , knowing when you were 18 you'd be old enough to look after something so expensive and precious"

JJ traced her fingers along the necklace, knowing no matter what her mum would always be around even if it wasn't in person.

/

**Thought I'd leave it there. The next chapter will have the day of JJ's birthday and the party so REVIEW what did you think :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys thanks for the REVIEWS glad your enjoying it.**_

_**Chapter 10-Party Wild , or no partying wild?**_

JJ walked into the school building hand in hand with Will , her brand new necklace on , and Will's watch on her left wrist. Will stopped them in the middle of the corridor kissing her slowly.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you , and I have soccer practice so I gotta go."

"Okay , I will see you later."

JJ pecked him on the lips. Before walking down the corridor over to Penelope's locker.

"Morning Ladies."

"Good morning , my buttercup aka birthday girl."

JJ smiled widely at her friends.

"Well some is sparkling !" Emily said taking in JJ's huge smile.

"That I am"

"You have a good night with Will?"

"The best , and I had a great morning as well."

Emily and Penelope exchanged looks with one another.

"We want details but first what the hell is that on your wrist and your neck !" Penelope said way too excitedly

"Oh this , the watch is Will's he got me something engraved on it. Then the necklace is actually from my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah , that was my reaction. She bought it before she died knowing it would be a awesome present."

"Your mom has taste."

"Yeah" She smiled softly.

"So what else did you get?"

"Well , Will got me a lot of stuff which is now all around my bedroom. My dad got me some new clothes , money , and money for college. And other bits."

"Sweet , so your still up for your party tonight?"

"Yes , I am now actually looking forward too it"

"Good , you need to be at my house my 8 okay"

JJ nodded walking down the school hallway with her friends.

"So what did happen with you and Will last night?"

"We urmm , we had sex ….."

Emily and Penelope's mouths both dropped.

"Wow , you really did have a good birthday alone with Will."

"Yes , I did and it was really romantic actually. Candles and before you know. He told me he love me."

"WAIT ! You both actually said the 3 words you've been trying to say for 2 months."

"Yes !"

"FINALLY!"

JJ gave Emily a look

"What I'm happy for you , you finally let him fully in and now you know he really cares. And loves you."

"I know." JJ smiled widely

As the day went on JJ was becoming more excited about her party that night knowing everyone was going to be there.

/

JJ moved her hair onto one side of her shoulder , she walked over to the bed picking up her dress slipping her legs into it. She walked towards the bathroom seeing Will sorting out his hair.

"Can you zip me up."

Will smiled walking behind her trailing his finger down her back. JJ closed her eyes breathing slowly. Once she was zipped up she turned around facing him.

"Hands too yourself."

"Well you shouldn't be so sexy."

JJ smiled pecking him on the lips , walking back into her room putting her heels on and grabbing her purse.

As JJ and Will walked into the party hand in hand , they saw lots of drinking and dancing going on , JJ shook her head walking further into Emily's house trying to find her friends. She saw Derek dancing around a load of girls knowing Emily would be in the middle of him. JJ looked at Will raising her eyebrow .

"JJ"

JJ laughed as Emily escaped Derek's hold falling onto her.

"Hey , you having fun?"

"Yeahh….but now you're here the sun can start."

"Yeah , you can go carry on doing that were gonna go get a drink okay."

Emily nodded walking back over to Derek. JJ took Will's hand letting him lead her into the kitchen.

"There she is the birthday girl."

JJ smiled walking to her other friends hugging them all.

"Damn , you look hot."

"Thanks Pen , so do you"

Penelope picked up the bottle of vodka pouring it into two glasses.

"Not so much , I don't really wanna forget tonight."

Penelope nodded picking up the bottle of coke pouring it into the glasses handing them over. JJ took a long sip. She forgot how good it tasted.

"To JJ."

"To me"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

/

As the night went on JJ found herself having a good time. She made her way upstairs into one of the spare rooms sitting down on the bed. She new this would happen especially since she hadn't drunk in a while. Her head was spinning. She sat forward her head in between her legs trying to breath. She looked up hearing the door open seeing Will.

"You okay?"

JJ looked at him nodding.

"Yeah , think ive become a lightweight."

Will laughed sitting down next to laid her head on his shoulder passing him the cup.

"I think you should stick to water."

"I will when we go back down."

JJ stood up leaning her body against the wall biting her lip , holding her hands behind her back. Will smiled walking towards her slowly moving his hands up her body , stopping at the open parts of her dress that left her skin showing. JJ smiled softly moving her hand onto his chest. Kissing him.

Will kissed her back pushing his body against his. Feeling JJ's tongue explore his mouth. JJ pulled away panting for air. Smiling at Will.

"You are such a tease."

JJ kissed him again grabbing his hand pulling him out of the room. When they got to the kitchen they saw everyone sat around playing a game.

"Oh Happy Birthday JJ."

"Thanks Haley." JJ said looking at Emily and Derek.

"Where playing I have never you in?"

"Why not." Will said pulling JJ with him.

Will sat on the stool , letting JJ sit on his lap.

"So who's next?" Emily said

"Me" Haley smiled

"I have never kissed more than 5 guys."

Everyone looked around the table watching as JJ and Emily picked up there cups and took a drink.

"My turn." JJ said pushing her lips together.

"I have never lost my virginity too a stranger."

Everyone watched the evil looks between JJ and Haley, not knowing what to say. Once Haley had taken a sip she looked around at Aaron seeing him shake his head.

"I have never slept with more than two people , in the same week." Derek said.

Will picked up his cup taking a sip putting it back looked at him with half a smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later."

JJ shook her head , feeling Will place a soft kiss on her neck.

Haley looked around the table , she new she had to make the game more interesting and she new how she could it.

"I have never sold my body to guys for drugs"

JJ licked her lips hearing Haley's question , everyone on the table looked at each other

"Drink up JJ." Haley said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah , I haven't done that."

"Your lying !"

"Am I?"

"Yeah , because you go out get drunk and do stuff with random guys to get a fix so drink up."

"Fine."

JJ stood up picking up her cup throwing it in Haley's facing walking off. Everyone in the room stopped not knowing what to do. Emily looked at Will giving him a nod.

"You know , least JJ knows the mistakes she's made unlike you." Will said

walking off following JJ. He found her upstairs sat on the floor crying.

Will sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her letting her fall onto his chest.

"She's such a bitch."

Shhh , don't let her get to you."

"But she's right."

"No she's not , you did stuff yeah but you didn't sleep with them. You have class. She spelt with a random guy to make Aaron jealous."

JJ wiped her tears away looking up at Will.

"And you slept with 2 girls in one week?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah….. I kind of had a faze , where I was the hot guy in school , got drunk and….."

"I get it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it makes me sound like a player , which I'm not I was in a dark place over my brothers death."

"I am sorry you know."

"For what?"

"About your brother , I know that must have been hard for you , to go through that."

"It was , but that's why I wanted to help you so much , seeing that ,knowing what it can do to a family."

JJ smiled kissing his cheek.

"Can we get out of here?"

Will nodded taking JJ's hand leading her out to his car. Once Will had stopped the car JJ followed him down the walk path on the pier. They sat hand in hand there feet dangling over the edge.

"I forgot how beautiful it was out here."

"I guess."

"You guess?" JJ said looking at him.

"There's a far more beautiful view here than that."

JJ blushed putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really love you know that."

"I know and I love you too."

Will moved closer to her cupping her cheek in his hand softly kissing her. JJ kissed back pulling him closer laying her body down on feeling Will's hand move up her stomach. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck enjoying his touch.

"Thank you , for making this a amazing birthday."

"Your welcome."

Will placed a soft kiss to her temple. As she laid on her side , her head leaning on his shoulder. His jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PELASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews once again glad your liking it. And I know at first I updated a lot but pretty busy at the moment with college and work , and I know its half term and got 2 weeks off but I will be working cos I have to work Easter weekend and trying to get money so working through the week as well so bare with me. So updates will be slow. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy. **

**Chapter 11**

Will and JJ walked hand in hand onto her front door step. Will pulled her body close to his. Placing his hand on her hip. She JJ smiled widely at him. Leaning forward placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips , After a few minutes they both pulled away. Will leaning his head on top of JJ's as she laid her head onto his chest.

"Thank for making this one of the best birthdays."

"You are very welcome , can I ask what your favourite one is?"

JJ smiled onto his neck. He could feel her breath on him.

"My 12th birthday my mom , she got me a whole soccer outfit , and some really awesome converse and I wouldn't take them off . She told me we could do whatever I wanted. So we went to the beach and spent the whole day there. Just me her and my dad. We had food and cake."

"Sounds like it was a fun day."

"It was. And I will always remember it "

Will placed a soft gentle kiss to her forehead wrapping his arms onto her hair. JJ looked up at him smiling removing her hands off his back she felt his hand trace over her fingers as she walked towards the door.

"I will see you on Monday."

JJ nodded smiling letting go of Will's fingers she opened the front door closing it behind her she leaned against the door biting her lip. Taking the moment. She walked upstairs sitting down on her bed for a moments before she got changed and into bed.

/

Will walked into the kitchen seeing his parents enjoying a cup of coffee. He let out a yawn running a hand through his hair. Sitting down at the table.

"Well , look he's returned home."

"Morning to , you too dad."

"You must have had a wild weekend."

"Yeah." Will said raising his eyebrow.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner later?"

"Sure."

/

JJ walked into the living room sitting down on sofa turning on the TV , she heard noises coming from the kitchen , she walked in leaning against the counter seeing her dad and his girlfriend , Anglia.

"Morning sweetie."

"Good , morning."

"How was your party?" Anglia asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"It was interesting ." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"In what way."

"In the way , it ended with and Will down at the pier."

JJ's father and Anglia exchanged looks with one another.

"So , moving off that subject , don't you have to pick what college your off too this week?"

JJ took a long sip of her coffee , choking on it.

"Is it?"

"Do you , not pay attention ?"

"I do but. I guess I haven't even really thought about it. "

"Well , I think you need too."

JJ nodded. Taking another sip of her coffee. Placing it down on the counter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"sure what's up?"

"You , don't care what I study or what I do right?"

"No , I want you to follow your dreams."

"Okay" JJ nodded.

/

Will sat with his parent in the restaurant enjoying his bacon cheese burger. He put the burger down , taking a sip of his drink.

"So you all set on this college week at school?"

"I guess , I haven't really thought about it."

"Really? , well I thought we already discussed this"

"We did dad , I'm gonna study for a year , then join the academy"

"Okay , good."

Will finished eating his dinner , not knowing what to say , he wanted to make his dad proud , but he also wanted to follow his dreams as well , and he new this was going to be hard , especially now that JJ was in the picture.

/

JJ walked through the court yard at school seeing Will sat on one of the tables. She put her bag down , sitting down next to him.

"Morning."

"Hey." he said looking at her.

JJ looked at him curiously knowing something wasn't right

"What's up? , you seem distracted!"

"My , dad wants me to join the academy " Will looked at JJ.

"Oh." JJ said looking back at him.

"Yeah." Will said looking forward.

JJ placed her hand onto Will's

"do you want to?"

"I do , I did , but then."

"You met me?"

"Yeah , but"

"But nothing. If you wanna join you can we can find a may to make this work."

"You really believe that?"

"I do , because I love you , and I want you to follow your dreams ,and be happy doing what you wanna do."

"I'm happy with you."

"I know , but we can do this , you can go to college study whatever , and join the academy I'm right behind you."

"Really?"

"Whatever it is you wanna do , yes I'll respect it and support you."

Will smiled wrapping his arm around JJ kissing her forehead.

"What about you , what are you thinking about doing?"

"English , I wanna be able to have free speech in my writing."

"Well , your gonna be great at it."

JJ smiled softly , taking Will's hand she stood up grabbing her bag , making there way to class.

/

JJ sat at the dining table , doing her homework , hearing the front door open. She heard her fathers voice speaking on the phone. She looked back down at her book , trying to ignore the yelling down the phone. Once he had hung up JJ looked around biting her lip , seeing her father look at her.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay , I really wouldn't of wanted to be that guy."

He laughed sitting down next to her. JJ closed her books crossing her arms.

"So how was school?"

"It was okay , I've decided what I want to study."

"Yeah , English and journalism"

"Well I think you will be great at that."

JJ smiled.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Will…."

"Ah , yes. The steady relationship then college comes along"

"Id say…."

"So what's the issue?"

"He's joining the academy "

Her father watched her trying to read her facial expressions.

"And , your not okay with that?"

"No , no I am I'm just I cant figure out whether he's doing it for himself or his dad. I no part of him wants to do it. He wants to help people."

"You mean like how he helped you with your drug problem?"

JJ looked at her dad , eyes shocked.

"I…"

"I'm a profiler Jennifer."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you , I just."

"I know , but im proud of you , and Will for how he has helped you without him , you'd probably be hooked or worse."

"I no , I owe him a lot."

"You really love him don't you.!"

JJ nodded looking down at the watch on her wrist.

"Yeah.."

"You know , you give him the same look your mom used to give me."

JJ smiled , looking at her dad.

"I am sorry , that I disappointed you, taking the drugs and everything else I did."

"Okay , and if you promise you wont do it again , then were good."

"I promise , and don't worry there's a list of people who will kill me , or do something to me , if I do."

/

JJ sat on her bed and picked up her phone calling Will.

"Hey you."

"Hi. So how did it go with your dad?"

"Oh , it was great , he's more excited than I am."

"Well he's your dad."

"I know , I know I just wanna make sure I'm making the right choice."

"You are. Your good at helping people."

"Am I?"

"Look how you helped me , my dads happy with everything you helped me with."

"You dad?"

"Oh , yeah he knows about my drug problem."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah , that was my reaction , I guess he saw how well I was coping with help from you , he didn't want to interfere."

"Well , your dad should know , he as a amazing daughter."

"Yeah , and your dad should know , he as a great son who is going to make a amazing cop. Or detective."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome"

/

**I know this chapter was a little different , anyways review please and if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me them :D thanks REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know the last chapter wasn't that great , think this chapter will change that. So yeah enjoy. **

**Chapter 12. RATED M**

She sat the sheet covering her body , she heard him sleeping , she could hear his breath getting slightly louder in his sleep. She looked around the room , taking everything in once again, the stars from the hologram lighting up the room , most of the candles had died out but the ones that were still lit blew slowly. She was happy. Really happy and in love and couldn't ask for a more perfect evening.

_**Earlier that night**_

Prom was only a couple of weeks away everyone , was excited JJ really was. This was the first time. She had been looking forward it since she never really got to enjoy the school dances before. So there she stood looking around the 10th shop of the day trying to find the perfect dress , she wanted to look perfect. For Will. So there she was looking at every dress on the rail trying to find something to catch her eye.

What seemed like endless Hours she finally , found the dress. Knowing Will would be speechless along with everyone else.

/

As prom night came , JJ stood in the mirror checking her self once other , making sure her hair and make up was finished. And that her dress looked okay. She heard a knock on the front door knowing it was Will. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous as him seeing her like this. She slowly walked out of her room , clutch bag in her hand as she slowly picked up the other side of her dress so she didn't trip up.

Will and her father both looked up not knowing what to say. JJ smiled stepping off the last step taking Will's hand.

Will was speechless , he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her white dress , with sliver diamond fashioning. Her hair was up in a bun with lose curls falling out of it. Her make up was simple but natural.

"You look beautiful."

JJ smiled widely standing in front of him , looking round at her dad.

"You really do."

"Thank you daddy."

Will pulled a box from behind his back showing the Lilly corsage , She looked up at Will watching as he took it out of the box placing it onto her wrist , noticing a matching Lilly in his suit pocket.

As they arrived at the dance they walked hand in hand , looking around for there friends. JJ spotted Emily straight away , recognizing the dark blue dress she was wearing. She guided Will over to them , Seeing Derek notice them.

"Damn , you clean up good." Derek said looking at JJ.

"thank you , you don't look good yourself. "

"You really do look gorgeous JJ "

"Thanks Em ,and you look amazing"

"Thanks but if you wanna be speechless wait till you see Pen's dress."

JJ nodded pushing her lips together. As the night of the dance went on everything was falling into place. Will guided JJ onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him , as she slow music started. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck slowly moving along the rhythm of the music.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Why"

"Cos your beautiful."

JJ blushed looking up at him.

"You look really handsome."

"You look drop dead gorgeous."

JJ kissed Will softly on the lips leaning her head into the gap in his neck.

/

"And the king is Aaron Hotchner"

Aaron walked on stage letting the crown be placed onto his head.

"Your queen , Haley Brooks."

Haley touched the crown smiling widely kissing Aaron.

JJ rolled her eyes watching as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Emily laughed wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"Who's up for getting out of here?"

"Depends where you thinking of going?"

"My house is free." Emily said looking at Will.

"I'm in" JJ said wrapping her arm around Emily's shoulder.

As the group pulled up to Emily's house in girls walked in trying not to fall over there dresses , The boys carried the boxes of beer into the house.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm taking this box of beer and my girl somewhere more private." Derek said raising his eyebrow.

"Use Protection." JJ said laughing.

/

After the group of friends disappeared , JJ and Will were the only couple left down stairs. JJ saw Will staring at her again.

"Stop doing that."

"What?" Will said laughing

"Staring at me."

"I cant help it , your just so beautiful."

JJ smiled . Looking at Will.

"So now what?"

"I have a surprise for you."

JJ looked at Will intrigued. Will held out his hand JJ's pulling her up , he placed his hands over her eyes guiding her up the stairs and into one of the rooms. As they stopped in front of the room , Will opened the door stepping inside stopping JJ so she didn't fall over. She smiled as he took his hands off her eyes watching as she looked around.

"Oh my god , Will. You did all this?"

"Emily helped."

He smiled widely wrapping his arms around her tiny waist .JJ leaned her head onto his chest , looking around the room seeing the stars on the ceiling from the hologram and the lit candles. JJ turned around looking at Will. Feeling him run his hands fingers down her back. She stood on her tiptoes kissing him deeply.

Will kissed her back pushing her body closer to his. He felt her tongue move deeper into his mouth. He moved her hand up onto the top of her neck , unclipping the dress. Watching it slowly fall. JJ smiled unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off dropping it on the floor next to her dress.

Will pulled off his trousers leaving them both half naked. Will walked towards the bed sitting down. JJ sat down in his lap wrapping legs around his waist. Will pulled on her hair kissing her deeply feeling her rub her hands down his abs. She leant her head forward feeling him kiss her neck. She pulled away biting her lip. Seeing the love in his eyes. He rubbed his hands up her back unclasping her strapless bra throwing it onto the floor. He smiled widely slowly massaging her boob with his hands. JJ let out a moan. Digging her nails into his skin. Will laid down on the bed JJ laying onto top of him. He rolled over laying on top of her. Pulling her panties down. And removing her boxers. Once he had the condom on he moved inside of her.

JJ sat the sheet covering her body , she heard him sleeping , she could hear his breath getting slightly louder in his sleep. She looked around the room , taking everything in once again, the stars from the hologram lighting up the room , most of the candles had died out but the ones that were still lit blew slowly. She was happy. Really happy and in love and couldn't ask for a more perfect evening.

She laid down next to him laying her head onto his chest placing a soft gentle kiss to his skin. She felt him wrap her arm around her waist. She closed her eyes falling asleep. He really was the perfect guy. She had never felt this way about anyone before. And every time they had sex , it wasn't sex they were making love. And JJ loved how gentle he was with her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Will woke up , hearing the birds outside of the window, he looked down seeing JJ asleep on his chest , he ran his hand down her hair kissing her forward watching her sleep. He had never met anyone like her before. She was amazing and beautiful. He couldn't see himself without her.

/

JJ opend her eyes looking up at Will meeting his.

"Good morning."

"Hi." she said softly.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea."

JJ laughed a little kissing Will on the lips. As the kiss grew deeper JJ wrapped her arms around his neck once again. She felt his hands grip her waist. As they made love once again.

/

**So what did you think of this chapter? I think I have some ideas coming up for the next couple of chapters. REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I know the last few chapters have been a bit rushed but anyways here is the next chapter and if anyone does have any ideas please share ! Anyways here is chapter 13 enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

There was only a few weeks of high school left , known of the group of friends could believe the year was almost over. Known of them new what to expect when they left. Since they would all be going to different colleges around the state.

Will walked down the stairs into the kitchen seeing his father carrying the mail. Will walked over to the fridge pulling out the orange juice. After he had sat down he picked up the letter his dad had put down in front of him. Will took a long sip of his juice , before placing it down onto the counter.

Opening the letter , Will couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What is it?"

Will looked up at his dad , handing him the letter.

"Well , looks like your going to have a good summer.!"

"Yeah." Will said nodding. Not knowing what to believe.

Once he had gotten to school he headed to his locker getting his book , he picked up the letter once again. He new he had to go. But he didn't know how he was going to tell his friends. And epically his girlfriend.

/

JJ walked down the hallway placing her books into her bag heading down towards Will's locker , she stopped at the end of the hallway , watching him carefully seeing him holding a letter. She saw his reaction. She watched as he walked off down the hallway heading to class. JJ bit her slowly following behind him.

When Will got into the classroom , he sat down at his desk staring out of the window , he couldn't focus he just needed space. Which he new he wasn't going to get.

JJ walked in seeing Will spaced out she walked over sitting down in the desk next to him.

"Hey."

Will hadn't noticed her walk in , until he felt her arm on his.

"Huh , what?" he turned around seeing his girlfriend.

"I said hey , are you okay?"

"Yeah , yeah I'm sorry." he said giving her a soft smile.

JJ gave him a soft smile back , turning her attention to there teacher who walked into the classroom. Once the class was over , JJ gathered her things waiting for Will. He took hold of her hand walking out of the classroom.

"hey , you have a free period now right?"

Will nodded stopping In the hallway pulling her close to him.

"Yeah , I do."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Will placed his arm on JJ's back walking out of the building as they headed into the courtyard, they found a empty table sitting down , JJ took hold of Will's hand placing them onto the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah , I'm fine."

"Will." JJ said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Honestly , babe I'm fine , just tried."

"Okay , it's just , you don't normally forget to meet me at your locker."

Will looked at JJ closing his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Sorry…I"

"It's okay. Just know that if there is something bothering you , you can tell me right."

"I know , and thanks." Will smiled leaning towards her kissing her deeply.

/

JJ sat in her room , trying to focus on studying for her exams , but couldn't get Will out of her mind. She knew something was bothering him , but without him telling her she new she couldn't do anything to help him.

JJ was brought out of her thoughts , by a knocking on the door. She walked downstairs opening the front door. Seeing her two best friends holding popcorn , and ice cream.

"Hey."

"You , looked like you had something on your mind earlier so."

JJ smiled letting her friends in , JJ locked the door following her best friends upstairs. JJ put her books away sitting down on the bed.

"So what's bothering you buttercup?"

JJ sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will…." JJ bit her lip.

"Everything okay between you two?"

JJ looked up sighing. Looking down at her nails which she was now fiddling with.

"Yes, I think. I don't know!"

"Jen."

JJ looked up at Emily biting her lip.

"He's hiding something from me , this morning I saw him at his locker , reading something. Then he just walked off…..then when I got into class he was totally spaced out…."

"Sweetie."

"I know , I just wish he'd tell me what's wrong."

"maybe he just needs sometime , to figure it out and then he'll tell you."

"Yeah….I guess."

/

Will sat in the dining room going over his study notes. Knowing he was going to have to work hard over the next few weeks to graduate. He looked up seeing his mother place a takeaway bag on the table next to him.

"Thought , you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Will said smiling.

"So , your dad told me about the letter you got me this morning."

"Yeah.!"

"Your going right?"

"Yeah , I am. I just."

"It's a great opportunity for you Will."

"I know mom I do , I just I really wanna goi just , don't know how to explain it JJ."

"She'll understand."

"Yeah , she will. But doesn't mean , I don't wanna leave her."

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder , squeezing it tightly. Leaving him alone.

/

Will placed his pen down , eating the burger his mother had brought him home. Once he was done he looked over the letter again , ringing the number on the letter. Knowing it was now of never. He had to think about himself this time. It was his dream to do this. And he hoped she would understand.

/

**I know it was short but what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys , sorry for late update. Been working none stop. And working on a new story , anyways here is the next chapter and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Just read over it ..oops…..anyways chapter 14 here we go. ! And if anyone does have ideas share them please :D**

**Chapter 14**

JJ sat in the dining room. Ipod in listening to her music reading over her notes for the exams she had that week. She didn't notice anyone come in the front door. Her father stood watching her , trying not to laugh at her attempt of singing. He walked towards her placing his hand on her shoulder.

JJ jumped turning around seeing her father. JJ pulled out her headphones , placing them down on the table.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry , sweetie. "

JJ smiled watching as he father sat down next to her.

"So , I know I just got back from a case , but I need to ask you something…"

"Okay…." JJ said looking at her father with a confused look.

"Your drug problem…."

JJ took a breath , knowing where her father was going with this , JJ turned her body towards him.

"Dad ,I'm not nor have I taken drugs in months…I'm clean!"

He nodded taking a breath.

"Good , because I got a call yesterday."

"From who?"

"Pittsburgh University"

"WHAT! ….What did they say?" JJ said looking at her father closely

"They just wanted me to answer a few questions , then they told me they've offered you a spot , and that there's a drugs test involved."

JJ nodded biting her lip.

"Dad , don't worry , I'll pass it." she smiled

"I know , I'm just. Your okay aren't you?"

"Dad I promise you , I'm not doing drugs anymore they don't….need them not anymore."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I've got Will , my friends and you. I'm not going back to that. I don't want to be that person again."

JJ smiled at her dad. Giving him a reassuring look. Then looked down at her phone which was vibrating on the table.

** New text message**

**Hey , can you come round. Need to talk to you about something xx**

_Sure , I'll be right round , love you x_

"Dad , I gotta go."

"It's okay go , I'll see you later."

JJ smiled hugging her father , grabbing her phone and keys. Heading out the front door.

/

JJ walked up his porch , knocking on the front door. Seconds later it opened , showing Will's parents.

"Jennifer"

"Hey , is Will here I got a text from him." she smiled softly

"Yeah , he's upstairs go right in."

"Thanks , and have a nice time wherever your going."

JJ walked into the house , walking up the stairs to Will's room , she opened the door seeing him sat on the edge of his bed , head in hands. She walked in , closing the door standing in front of him.

Will looked up , seeing JJ stood in front of him , eyebrows raised.

"Hey.."

"Hi…" she said sitting down next to him.

"You okay?"

"No…" he said looking at her.

JJ looked at him , feeling him take hold of her hand.

"You saw , me holding a letter the other day right?"

JJ nodded not breaking eye contact with him.

"It was from the police Academy in New Orleans "

"Wait…."

"They've offered me a place in there summer programme."

JJ looked away biting her lip. Taking a deep breath.

"And your…." JJ looked back at him

"Yeah. it's a chance Jay .I cant"

"I know , I just….how long for?"

"8 weeks."

JJ nodded her head , looking down at there hands.

"I'm not gonna stop you from going….I know it's a chance for you…"

"I know , but that's not the bad part."

"What is?"

Will took a deep breath , looking JJ right in the eye.

"As soon as the 8 weeks is up . I get in . I get into the academy full time. I just have to pick a course I wanna take to finish it."

"So…you have too. Study in New Orleans?"

Will nodded. JJ took a breath , letting out a little laugh.

"I know , we both said we'd go to Pittsburgh but…."

"It's fine…really , you follow your dream."

"Jay…"

"Really Will. Okay I'm not going to let myself , ruin the one thing you wanna do."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ, kissing her forehead , as she laid her head onto his shoulder. They sat there in silence not knowing what to say to one another.

"Your gonna come and visit me right?"

JJ laughed smiling a little.

"Yeah , of course. 8 weeks without. I couldn't."

Will kissed her softly on the lips.

"your parents went out right?"

"Yeah…." Will said smiling at her.

"Good….."

JJ pressed her lips to Will's wrapping her arms around his neck laying down on his bed. Will smiled kissing her back , laying down next to her , running his arm down her side. JJ smiled running her hand down his chest. Will kissed her softly on lips , moving up to her neck , finding her sensitive spot. JJ closed her eyes , digging her nails into his shirt. Knowing he had her. Right were he wanted her.

"I love , you know that right."

JJ opened her eyes , smiling widely at Will. There faces inches apart.

"I do , and I love you too."

"Your , the only girl for me. And no one , is gonna stop that. Not me been away , for the summer , and us going to different colleges."

JJ bit down on her lip , looking Will right in the eye. She lifted her head up , kissing him deeply on the lips pulling away.

Will smiled , wrapping his arms around her waist , rolling her over on the bed.

/

JJ walked through the front door slamming it , behind her. She ran up the stairs into her bedroom. Jumping onto the bed. JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Feeling her phone going off in her pocket.

New text message

**Babe , I don't want you to be mad , so if you wanna talk about it . You no where I am love you. X **

JJ threw her phone down on the bed , she sat up taking off her shoes , and jacket. Curling up in a ball , laying her head onto her pillow. Thinking about what had just happened.

JJ's father and his girlfriend , watched as JJ stormed off to her room , slamming every door she could on her way up.

"Oh boy…think I better go talk this one through."

Anglia gave him a soft smile , knowing they needed some father daughter time.

He walked into her bedroom , seeing her curled up in a ball he sat down next to her , wrapping his arm around her. JJ sat up wiping her tears away , leaning her head onto her fathers shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"He's going to New Orleans…."

"Sweetie."

"He…got , he got an offer for a summer programme, for the academy"

He nodded his head , understanding what was going on.

"And you don't want him to go?"

"No , no . I do . I want him to follow his dream…it's just…..it means he has to study out there. And….."

"Your going to Pittsburgh"

JJ nodded , taking a deep breath staring at nothing.

"You didn't tell him , you got in."

"No…"

"Jennifer."

"Not , yet anyway…I don't even know…"

"Okay. Look I know this is a big choice for both of you. But you will figure it out."

"There's 3 weeks left of school. Then he goes for 8 weeks. When are we going to sort it out?"

"By talking about it…."

JJ nodded wiping her tears away.

"Can , I be left alone?"

"Sure. Just let me know when you want dinner."

JJ nodded laying back down on her bed , looking at the photo frame next to her bed. The picture of her and Will. The one he had gotten her. For her birthday. She needed to figure this out. They needed to figure this out. She didn't know what she would do without him. He had helped her through so much. She didn't no what she was going to do without him there everyday.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE , If you have any ideas , please tell me them thanks. And that part of the academy I just made up doing a course etc I don't know if that is how it works. Or whatever I just thought it would make a good idea. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all thanks for all the reviews glad your liking it , anyway here is the latest chapter enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15**

"You haven't told him?" Emily said looking at JJ.

"No !" JJ said slamming her locker shut.

"Not yet anyway….." she said biting her lip.

"Jay…."

"I know , I know okay…I just I wanna wait till after our exams. He doesn't need a distraction right now…."

Emily shuck her head looking at her best friend.

"Okay , but once this week is over…when all the exams are over….you're telling him…"

"I will. I swear…"

"Good." Emily said smiling.

A smile crept across Haley's face , knowing exactly how she could get JJ back for what she had done to her a couple months before. She quickly went off down the other corridor seeing Aaron at his locker. She walked over to him. Wrapping herself in his arms.

"Hi baby…"

"Hey you." Aaron said smiling , nodding at his friends to give them a signal to go away.

"You okay?"

Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Smiling widely

"I'm perfect because I've got everything I want."

"Oh yeah…."

"Yeah…"

Haley kissed him deeply , smile written across her face , her and Aaron's relationship was great. But she was about to go ruin someone else's.

/

JJ and Emily , walked down the corridor , seeing there boyfriends talking. JJ smiled sneaking up behind Will. Pinching his hips. Will turned around pulling JJ into his hold pinching her hips back. JJ smiled pushing herself out of his grip.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi.."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ , pulling her close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah , I just cant wait for these exams to be over.!"

"I know cos then I get to have you all too myself."

JJ laughed kissing Will's cheek , taking his hand dragging him down the hallway.

"Where we goin?"

"Your buying me a coffee."

Will laughed kissing JJ as they walked down out of the door into the yard.

/

Derek and Emily watched as there friends walked away. Derek pulled Emily close kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Hey…"

"Hey.." Emily smiled widely.

"How you feeling?"

"Better…the sickness isn't so bad anymore.."

"That's good." Derek said rubbing his finger down her cheek.

"Yeah…I think we should tell them. After the exams.!"

"We can…and I cant wait…..I love you."

"I love you too" Emily smiled kissing him once again.

Will placed the coffee cup in front of JJ , sitting down next to her. JJ picked it up taking a long sip , seeing Will's eyes on her.

"What….?"

"Nothing ..I just…I miss you."

"I miss you too. But I'm afraid paper books have taken your place till the end of the week."

"Damnn….you know how to put a guy down." Will said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What can I say…" JJ said winking.

JJ let go of Will's hand taking the last sip of her coffee.

"I gotta go , my exams about to start."

"Okay , good luck go ace it , I will see you at lunch."

"Yes you will." JJ smiled kissing him on the lips.

Haley waited until JJ had gone , approaching Will , she sat down in the seat opposite him. Will looked up fiddling his coffee cup in his hand , seeing Haley.

"What do you want?"

"Oh , someone's peachy…"

Will gave her a sarcastic smile. Waiting for her to leave.

"What did JJ run away with some guy she met on the Pittsburgh website.?" Haley said raising her eyebrow.

"What you on about?"

"Oh…" Haley said looking shocked.

"She didn't tell you? I mean I just thought you new…about her getting into Pittsburgh !"

Will looked straight at Haley. Anger in his eyes. He got up walking off , needing some space to clear his head, away from petty soccer players.

Haley smiled to herself standing up walking away pleased with herself and the outcome of the convocation.

/

JJ walked into the canteen , seeing everyone getting food , she sat down at the table next to Will.

"Hey."

"Hi.." he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

JJ raised her eyebrow noticing he was acting a little strange.

"Okay….so urmm…I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"I need a drink."

Will pushed his chair back standing up walking over to the counter. JJ followed him stopping his hand from picking up the bottle.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? . What's up with you?"

"What's that meant to mean?" JJ said looking right at him. There bodies only inches apart.

"I know , about ….I know about you getting into Pittsburgh !" Will looked right at JJ.

JJ went to speak but no words came out of her mouth..

"I…I was going to tell you. I just.!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't want too distract you, from your exams!"

"Is that the real reason JJ?"

Will pulled the bottle from JJ's hold walking off. JJ felt her hand drop , she took a deep breath shaking her head walking back over to the table were her friends were sat.

"You okay Jay?"

"No…." she said sighing

"What's up?"

"He knows !….he knows I got into Pittsburgh"

"Jay…"

"I need to get out of here…."

JJ stood up walked out of the canteen into the court yard , seeing Haley talking with her friends. JJ crossed her arms over her chest walking past them..

"Aww….didn't someone have a fall out with there prince charming.." Haley said in a whiny voice.

JJ stopped. Tightening the grip of her fists looking at Haley.

"Excuse me!"

"Well…I don't blame him…I mean who wants to date someone who lies and cheats"

JJ moved towards Haley standing inches away from her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO !"

"Oh , me nothing. You should really keep convocations out of the hallway if you don't want anyone to hear them."

JJ went to move closer to Haley , feeling someone pull her back.

"Hey..,Hey Girl I don't think so."

Once Derek had pulled JJ away ,she kicked out of his hold pushing him away.

"JAY"

"Why did you do that !"

"What ? Pull you away before you hit her.?"

"Yes..!"

"Because as much as id love to see you give her one. Id rather you didn't get In trouble before your exams are over."

JJ wrapped her arms over her chest once again, biting her lip. Shaking her head.

"Don't let her get to you…just focus on your exams and then after graduation feel free to punch her all you want."

JJ let out a little laugh looking up at Derek.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…now come on. You need to eat something."

/

As the week ended , so did all the exams. And now JJ found herself , sat in her car outside Will's house. Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the car. Locking it behind her. Walking up the porch , knocking on the door. Placing her keys in her pocket , along with her hands JJ waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes the door opened , JJ looked up seeing Will.

Will sighed letting out a breath , leaving the door open , waiting for JJ to follow him. JJ closed the door behind her. Following Will into the living room. She sat down on the sofa looking down at Will's hands.

"I'm sorry I lied…I just…."

Will looked up , seeing JJ staring down at his hands.

"Jen…."

"I….just I didn't want to tell you because then….you needed to focus and you were happy about the programme…and I didn't…"

"But that's something for you to be happy about JJ…you getting in. we both did and you need to follow your dreams as well."

"I don't have any dreams Will. !"

"Yes you do.!"

"I don't….okay I don't I don't even no what I'm doing now never mind…"

"You're an amazing writer JJ , follow that. !"

"I don't want too , not without you. !"

"Hey…hey"

Will moved towards JJ , wrapping his arm around her back , JJ laid her head onto his shoulder , wiping away the little tears that had started to fall..

"I'm gonna be there. Okay every time you need me…so were gonna be at different colleges….were gonna have weekends and gonna have all the other times."

JJ looked up at him biting her lip.

"I don't know how to do this. Without you…having you there helping me through everything everyday….what if I slip up…"

"You won't your strong you can do this. We can do this together."

JJ nodded kissing him softly on the lips.

Will new it was going to be hard for them….this adjustment but he knew they could make it work.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the late update been a busy bee. With work , college and other stories. And I'm needing some new ideas. So if anyone has any feel free to tell me them :D anyways. Here is the latest chapter enjoy !.**

**Chapter 16**

Graduation was here. The one day where everyone could let the last 4 years of there lives fly away. They would get to leave the place that made them the people that they had become. The place that had made them all friends. And the place that gave them there relationships.

JJ , walked down the stairs , her heels tapping across the floor , as she walked into the kitchen. Seeing her father Paul ,and Anglia.

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks , Anglia. For the party later."

JJ looked up at her dad , seeing him smile.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah…I'm great ….it's just.. Your growing up."

JJ smiled widely wrapping her arm around her father.

"I love you daddy."

"I love too." Paul kissed her forehead.

"We better get going."

/

Will walked into the living room , buttoning up his sleeves to his shirt. He saw his parents stood fussing around in the kitchen.

"You guys ready to go?" Will said standing in the door way.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah…just think no more high school drama."

"William."

"So what you said last night? The offer still stands?"

"Yes, of course it does. You all deserve to have some space for a couple of days."

"Thanks mom."

"So your going to the party tonight yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Just make sure. No one is doing nothing illegal so I don't have to crash it."

"I'll try."

/

Spencer stood , in the doorway of his mothers room , seeing it empty. He felt angry at himself for sending his mother into the home. But it would be best for her. He would visit and write to her. To make sure she was okay. And that he still loved her. But he needed to look out for himself now. He was going to college.

He walked into the kitchen , finishing off his cup of coffee. Once he had finished he changed into his shirt and vest. Grabbing his bag making sure his speech was in it.

"I'm doing this for you mom."

He checked over his speech , making sure he knew what he was saying. So he wouldn't screw up.

He heard the car horn beep outside. He headed out of the door , seeing JJ's father parked up. He climbed into the back of the car , seeing JJ.

"Hey."

"Hey , thanks for picking me up."

"Its okay, and your 14 , how else were you going to get there."

/

Emily , flushed the toilet. Wiping her mouth. And brushing her teeth for the second time that day. She walked back into her bedroom, taking another look at herself in the mirror making sure she didn't throw up on herself. She took a deep breath , placing a hand on her stomach.

She was glad she bought a new dress , since hardly anything she owned fit her at the moment. Once she was ready , she grabbed her stuff , heading downstairs seeing her parents talking loudly as pure usual.

"Ahh your ready , finally."

Emily let out a little smile at her mother.

"We better get going before were there too late."

Emily rolled her eyes , seeing her father trying not to laugh , as he followed her out of the house. Emily new today was going to be long and frustrating , but she new when she was in Derek's hold she would be able to breathe.

/

Derek , stood. The camera flashing into his eyes , as his mother took several pictures of him and his two sisters. If he was honest with himself. He was nervous and happy at the same time. He was graduating high school. And starting to live his dreams. With his beautiful girlfriend who he loved very much. And nervous knowing today was the day. All there lives were going to change. By two words.

Once his mother had finished taking pictures. Derek did a once over at what he was wearing , making sure he looked presentable , but not too over dressed.

"Okay ma , that's enough with the pictures. We gotta get going."

"Okay , okay ! But I need one of you and my future daughter in law."

Derek shook his head kissing his mother , leading her out of the door.

/

Kevin stood , watching as Penelope chose her 4th outfit of the day. He could tell she was nervous about today. They all were.

"Plumb source."

"What honey."

"You look beautiful , now stop changing outfits. We said we would meet everyone in half an hour."

Penelope took hold of Kevin's hand squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry , I guess I'm just…"

"Nervous."

"Yes , all my gumdrops , are leaving. After this summer."

"Hey , hey, hey ! don't worry about that right now. Lets just focus on leaving high school"

Penelope and Kevin , walked into her front room , seeing her adopted parents waiting for them.

"Aww Pen , sweetie you look eye catching as always."

"Thank you."

/

JJ and Spencer , stood around putting on there gowns , waiting for the rest of the group , Spencer laughed , helping JJ put her hat on the right way.

"Spence, okay its on."

"You had it on the wrong way."

JJ smiled looking up at Spencer. Knowing he was a bit distracted.

"You did the right thing , for your mom."

"I know , it just… doesn't mean I don't feel guilty about it."

JJ gave him a soft smile , feeling someone's arms around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hey you." Will said kissing her cheek.

"These gowns are ruining my multi colours." Penelope said gathering around the rest of her friends.

"Pen , you only have to wear it for a couple of hours."

"Jayje…its dull , and death like."

Everyone laughed ,seeing Derek and Emily approach them.

"Hey love birds."

"Hi"

Will took hold of JJ's hand looking around at the group.

"So I have a question for you all."

"And what would that be?"

"You guys free to go to the cabin for a couple of days?"

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah , my parents said its like a present too us all."

"I think we no the answer to that." Derek said.

JJ smiled looking up at Will.

"You okay?"

"Yeah , come with me."

Will took JJ's hand walking away from the group standing in the corner.

"What's up?"

"Nothin,just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jay."

"I'm okay…I wish my mom was here but , other than that…I'm okay."

"Good ,and just think. We get to spend the hole weekend together."

"Yeah , and then you go."

"I know , but 5 weeks and your gonna come and see me."

"You can count on it."

JJ kissed Will deeply. Hugging him tightly as they made there way back to there friends.

JJ's father watched the interaction between his daughter and her boyfriend. He knew without him JJ would most likely not be where she was right now.

/

After the ceremony , and what seemed like a million pictures had been taken by all there parents , the group of friends and there parents all stood around.

"So we have all been talking and we were wondering if you , were all up for a BBQ before you head off to your party? " Mr Prentiss said

"Yes" everyone said.

JJ walked into her room , changing out of her dress into something more comfortable walking back downstairs seeing her father grabbing his keys.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah , it's gonna be cold later."

JJ walked into the garden of the Prentiss house hold , seeing everyone sat at the bottom of the garden.

"Well someone had the same idea." Emily said smiling

"Yeah , don't want to be cold later."

"I'll keep you warm." Will said winking at her.

"So when do we leave for the cabin?"

"Tomorrow , early so I suggest , staying up late and packing. Sleep on the way there."

Emily , nodded rubbing her stomach feeling sick once again.

"Excuse me." Emily walked up the garden , through the house and up to her bedroom.

"She okay?" JJ said looking at Derek.

She followed Emily into the house, walking into the bathroom , she saw her best friend throwing up. JJ held up her hair , making sure she wasn't sick on herself. Once she had finished Emily sat down wiping her mouth , taking the glass of water off JJ.

"EM?"

"I'm okay really Jay."

"Then why are you throwing up?"

"Take a guess…."

JJ stood still for a moment taking a look at her best friend.

"Oh my god , are you…"

"Yeah.."

JJ smiled widely ,helping her stand back up..

"When did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks , we are two…were just…can you not tell anyone. Were gonna tell them this weekend."

"Of course.. Do your parents no?"

"NO , not yet."

"Good luck."

/

As the night came along the group of friends made there way to there last ever high school party.

JJ sat on the rooftop of the abandoned building , watching as her friends interacted with other classmates below , her she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up to see Will , holding two cups. She smiled taking the cup.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little cold"

Will wrapped his arm around his girlfriend rubbing her arm. JJ took a long sip of her drink. JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. Taking a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Will said lifting up her chin.

JJ smiled looking right into his eyes. He leaned his head forward , pressing his lips to hers. JJ smiled kissing him back running her hand down his cheek. As the kiss deepened. There bodies drew closer. JJ laid down on the roof , Will laying next to her. JJ tip her cup , making it go everywhere. She laughed pulling away from Will . Seeing it all over his shirt.

"HEY ! NO GETTING NAKED UP THERE!"

Will sat up shaking the vodka off his hand , seeing Derek shouting at him. JJ smiled pulling Will back down towards her. Kissing him deeply.

/

**So what did you think , REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - RATED M**

JJ and Will walked hand in hand , over to there friends. JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder. JJ smiled seeing all her friends together having a good time.

"So , who says we get out of here. Go pack and meet back at my place?"

Derek looked around at the newest couple. Laughing.

"Okay man. But no PDA. From you two."

JJ smiled rolling her eyes. As the group made there way. To there cars.

JJ opened her front door , quietly walking in , Will following behind her. They walked upstairs , JJ opening her bedroom door turning on her light. Will sat down on her bed , waiting for her to pack. JJ pulled out her bag placing it on the bed. She looked through , her draws trying to find some clothes to take with her.

JJ placed her clothes into the bag , seeing Will's eyes on her. She smiled widely. Putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Once she had finished packing she sat down next to Will. Taking hold of his hand. Will kissed her neck. Wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Will….."

"Yeah…." he said softly , kissing down her neck.

"I don't want you to go."

Will removed his lips from her neck , looking up at her. Seeing the sad look on her face. Will placed his finger onto her cheek, looking her right in the eye. JJ bit down on her lip. Looking away from Will.

"Jay….."

"I no. its unfair but…."

"I love you , me going there isn't going to change that."

"I know. But that's not what I'm scared of."

Will looked up at her running his hand through his hair.

"You're not gonna slip. JJ its been months you can do this. I'm not gonna be there everyday. But we need to learn to live without each other not been there. We can do this. I believe in us."

JJ gulped letting a few tears slide down her cheeks wiping them away.

"Come here." Will said laying down pulling her on top of him.

JJ kissed him deeply on the lips. Pulling on his shirt. Feeling all her stress and pain float away.

"I think we can try."

/

As Morning arrived. The group stood in front of there cars. The boys loading up the cars with everyone's bags. JJ stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Trying to stay awake. Morgan pulled up his car , turning off the engine. Emily climbed out of the car , carrying cups of coffee. And hot chocolate.

"Morning."

"Morning." JJ said looking at Emily.

"Carmel hot chocolate. For little miss grumpy!. And coffee for everyone else."

"Thank you." JJ said smiling taking her hot chocolate.

"So where's Spencer?"

"He's not coming , he said he's gonna go see his mom make sure she's settling in well."

"I don't blame the kid. "

"Come on , lets get going."

The group climbed into the 6 seater car. Glad. At least one of them could afford a car that big. With none of the group getting any sleep the night before. All the girls feel asleep on the 6 hour drive. Kevin and Derek looked around , seeing there girlfriends out cold asleep.

"You know , they all look cute when they sleep."

Will let out a laugh , looking through his mirror seeing them all sleep. Derek pulled out his phone snapping a picture. To use against them all later.

Once they got to the cabin everyone went to settle down in there rooms and unpacked. JJ opened the wardrobe door , taking out some hangers to hang up her clothes. She looked over at Will seeing him sat watching her.

"You know , you could help."

"I could , but I just like watching you move around"

JJ shook her head , walking over to Will , standing in front of him. She placed her hands onto his shoulders. Will wrapping his arms around her waist. Will smiled widely pulling JJ's body onto his. JJ let out a little laugh , as he fell onto him. Kissing him on the lips.

"As much as id love to continue this. I'm hungry so can you boys start up the BBQ?"

"Only because I love you." Will kissed her back rolling over , climbing off to bed.

Will and JJ walked downstairs , seeing everyone sat in the kitchen .

"Who's up for a BBQ and a few hours in the pool?"

"Ugh , what kind of question is that."

JJ smiled , sitting down next to Emily , watching as the guys made there way outside to cook the food.

After they had eaten , everyone went to change into there swim suites. JJ walked out into the yard, seeing everyone in the pool , JJ smiled seeing the cocky look on Will's face. JJ walked towards the pool jumping in landing right next to Will. Water going everywhere.

JJ rose from the water , running her hands over her now wet hair. She opened her eyes seeing Will stood in front of her in the water. As she floated.

"Hi."

"You are going down."

Will wrapped his arms around JJ's waist picking up , then throwing her back into the pool , JJ let out a scream wiping her arms , seeing the smile on Will's face. She jumped on him pushing him under the water. Feeling him drag her body with his. Will pulled her close under the water. JJ smiled moving her lips onto Will's trying to breathe as they kissed. They both came back up from the water. Seeing everyone around each other.

Everyone sat on the deck chairs , having fun , enjoying the weather and quietness. Emily looked at Derek , biting her lip. Feeling him place his hand on her stomach.

"Guys we have something to tell you." Emily looked at Derek again. Seeing the sparkle in his eye.

JJ took a sip of her drink , trying to smile. Or give it away.

"I'm pregnant….."

Everyone looked at the couple not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god…."

"This…ahhh." Penelope said jumping on Emily. Hugging her tightly.

JJ smiled giving Derek a wink , seeing Will look at her.

"You new?"

"I kind of figured it out yesterday."

"Well congrats. You guys are gonna be great parents."

"Thanks."

"So have you guys thought on how , your gonna tell your parents?" JJ said leaning onto Will.

Emily took a breath , biting down on her lip.

"Honestly I was just gonna come out with it." Emily said letting out a little laugh.

JJ smiled shaking her head at her friend.

"Well if either of you need a place to stay , when you tell them. My spare room is open."

"Thanks JJ. "

/

JJ walked into the bedroom , carrying a class of wine for herself , and a bottle of beer for Will. She walked into the bathroom , seeing Will running a bubble bath.

"I hope there's room for two in there."

"Oh there defiantly is."

Will smiled looking up at JJ, seeing her in the door way.

"So , you find the wine fridge."

"Oh yeah , your mom has a great collection."

Will took the beer bottle off JJ , taking a sip wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

"So you ready to join me in here?"

JJ smiled taking a sip of her wine placing it down , and pulling off her clothes. JJ climbed into the tub after Will , laying down between his body. Feeling the hot water rush over her body. She laid her head onto his chest , running her hands through the bubbles.

Will wrapping his arms around her waist , placing his hands on her stomach , kissing her neck.

"You are too beautiful." Will whispered into her ear.

JJ smiled closing her eyes , laying her head back , placing her hands onto top of his.

"Am I"

"mmmmm." he kissed her neck once again , moving up her jaw line.

JJ bit her lip , lifting up her head , kissing him deeply on the lips.

"You better not go around doing this with any other woman."

"Are you kidding ! , no one can compete with you. Your body damn."

JJ bit Will's lip kissing him back. JJ climbed out of the tub , water dripping down her body, she reached out for the towel wrapping it around her , looking around at Will seeing him staring at her.

"Close your mouth , and get in here."

Will jumped out of the bath , grabbing his towel , following JJ into the bedroom. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply , as he pushed her against the wall. Will smiled moving his tongue into her mouth.. JJ smiled running her hands down his body. Will picked JJ up carrying her towards the bed. Throwing her down , JJ panted for air , watching as Will looked for a condom. Once it was on. He laid on top of her kissing her again , JJ dug her nails into his skin , laying her head back , feeling his lips on her neck , leaving a shock to go through her body.

Will felt her body move closer to his knowing , what he had to do next. He moved himself inside of her. Listening to her moan. Will kissed her deeply , running his hand down her arm. JJ opened her eyes. Smiling right at Will. There lips inches apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving her body along with his.

/

**So what did you think. REVIEW thanks **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the very late update guys. Been super busy with, College and work with it been bank holiday etc. and need money for my holiday next month. So yeah. Super busy. Anyways trying my best to update. So enjoy !**

**Chapter 18 -some intense scenes.**

JJ woke up, feeling Will's hand stroking her arm. JJ smiled slowly opening her eyes looking up at Will. Seeing him staring right at her.

"Good morning , beautiful."

"Mmmm…good morning."

JJ smiled widely looking up at Will, Will smiled back , kissing her softly on the lips. JJ returned the kiss, laying her head back onto Will's chest. Tracing circles onto his chest.

"You okay?"

"No….." JJ said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Jay…."

"Sorry, I know….it's just you go away today…and I…"

"I'm coming back. And I'm gonna see you in a few weeks."

"I know. And I know were gonna talk everyday. But."

Will, sighed tightening his arm around her body pulling her close.

"We are going to be fine. I'm gonna kick arse at the academy, you are gonna figure out what college you're going too. And then we are gonna spend every other day of the summer together."

"You promise.?"

"I'm not letting you, out of my sight."

JJ smiled, letting out a little laugh.

"So how long till you have to go?"

"A few hours."

"Good." JJ smiled leaning her lips onto Will's.

Will kissed her back, deeply rolling on top of her. JJ smiled biting her lip. Running her hands down, Will's abs. She kissed him back pulling on his hair. Both of them letting each others tongues explores there mouths. Will pulled away, gasping for air.

"Babe…."

"5 more minutes."

"Okay, but only 5 !"

JJ smiled pulling back onto Will's shirt, feeling his lips. On her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

/

Will , held JJ's hand tightly as they walked downstairs into his living room. Will dropped his last bag down on the floor, pulling JJ's waist towards him. He wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back, JJ leaning her hands onto his chest.

"You sure your okay?" Will asked looking closely at JJ.

JJ nodded biting, down on the edge of her lip.

"Yeah, I will be. As long as you call me everyday."

"You don't have to worry about that."

JJ smiled kissing him on the lips once again, After few seconds they both pulled away.

Will bent down picking up his bag, taking hold of JJ's hand once again. Making there way outside. Will passed his bag over to his father, letting him load the last of his bags.

"Be safe and call me when you're flight lands."

"I will…" Will kissed her forehead.

Letting go of her hand, JJ gave him a soft smile. Watching as Will and his father drove off to the airport. JJ crossed her arms over her chest, taking a deep breath.

"He'll be back before you know It."

JJ gave Will's mother a soft smile.

/

Emily, stood pacing up and down her bedroom. Placing her hand on her stomach. She took a deep breath knowing this was it. She needed to tell her parents. And she needed to tell them now. Emily walked into the living room seeing her mother and father, sat reading.

"Mom , Dad…"

"Yes , Emily?"

"I need too, talk to you both about something."

Emily sat down on the sofa, gripping the bottom of it. Trying to breathe.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Urmm…Before I tell you , I need you to promise me , you won't lash out."

"Okay…." her father said putting down his paper.

"I'm pregnant."

Both Emily's mother and father, looked at her speechless. Emily bit down on her lip, looking down at the floor. Not wanting to look either of them in the eye.

"EMILY…."

"Daddy…."

"I cant believe this…."

"I'm sorry okay…we…we!"

"GET OUT.!"

"MOM"

"GO. RIGHT NOW.!"

Emily stood up , running up to her room. Tears down running down her cheeks. Emily slammed her bedroom door, sliding down to the floor. After a few minutes she stood up, grabbing her big duffle bag, and started packing up her clothes. Once she had everything she needed. She walked out of her house. Driving as far away from her parents as she could.

/

Derek sat in his bedroom, looking over the picture once again. The picture of his unborn baby. He honestly didn't know what he truly felt but one thing he did know. Was that he loved Emily and no matter what he would always be there for her.

Derek looked up seeing his mother entering his room, he put the picture down, looking up at his mother.

"Derek…"

"Yeah , ma?"

"What's going on with you, your been distant?"

Derek watched as his mother sat down next to him. Derek let out a sigh , picking up the picture , handing it to his mother.

"Derek , who's is this?"

"Mine." he said looking right at her.

"Wha…t"

"Emily's pregnant."

Derek watched his mother closely, placing her hand onto her chest, taking a deep breath.

"Ma….."

"Are you….is she keeping it?"

"We are. She doesn't want to do that. Neither of us do."

His mother nodded taking hold of his hand. Derek squeezed her hand back. Not knowing whether she was happy, or mad at that moment. He was brought out of his thoughts by a text message.

"Mom, I love you. And I know this convocation isn't over but Emily need's me, didn't go so well with her parents."

His mother nodded watching as he left his room.

/

JJ sat on the sofa , eating the tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream , her father sat watching TV , watching as his daughter inhaled the hole tub. hearing a knock at the door. She walked towards her front door , licking the spoon. Opening the door she saw Emily stood tear marks all down her face.

"EM…."

"I told them.."

JJ put her spoon into the tub, guiding her best friend inside.

"Go, upstairs I'll be there in a minute."

JJ closed the front door, watching as Emily went upstairs. She saw the look of confusion all over her fathers face.

"I'll explain later."

JJ placed the ice cream down, running up the stairs, into her room. Seeing Emily sat on her bed.

"Hey." JJ said, closing her bedroom door.

Emily looked up at JJ, wiping away her tears.

"Derek's on his way over."

JJ nodded sitting down on the bed next to her.

"What happened?"

"My mom , basically kicked me out , well told me too get out !"

"Em….I'm sorry."

"I'm not…I new she would have a problem , with it. Just means she has to deal with it."

"But what you gonna do, where are you going to live?"

"We've already sorted it JJ."

"Promise?"

"Yes….and if we need anything we will ask okay."

JJ nodded wrapping her arm around her friend , giving her a hug.

Derek knocked on JJ's front door , seeing her father stood behind it.

"Hey Mr Jareau , my girls here?"

"Yeah, there upstairs…"

Derek nodded going inside.

"I hope, you haven't done anything to upset her. Derek !"

"Don't worry. Mr Jareau. Far from it."

Paul. Nodded. Leaving Derek to go upstairs. Derek walked into JJ's room , seeing the girls sat on JJ's bed.

"Babe."

Emily walked over to Derek. Feeling him wrap his arms around her. Holding her tightly.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Talk. Whatever. Spare room is all yours."

"Thanks JJ."

"You're welcome. And think I better go explain everything to my dad, before he wonders why everyone is moving in."

JJ walked down the stairs , seeing her father in the kitchen.

"Everything okay up there?"

"It will be." JJ said sitting down at the table.

"So what's going on , they have a fight?"

"No, no. actually, it's far from that." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

JJ, sighed letting out a breath , gripping her hands together.

"Emily's pregnant."

Paul, was taken back. He looked at JJ. With shock.

"WOW. I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, neither were her parents."

"Ahh, I take it , they weren't' as pleased."

"Would you be, if I came home telling you I was pregnant?"

"Your not are you?"

"No, dad. You don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, good."

"Well not yet anyway." she said shaking her head.

"Don't mess with me Jennifer."

"Sorry , just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah…so Emily staying with us?"

"Yeah , I said if she needed anywhere out spare room is always there."

"I'm okay with that."

"Thanks dad."

/

After Will , had checked into the academy , he made his way to the apartment he would be staying in with other students. Will walked into the only spare bedroom. Noticing the place was empty for now. He placed his bags down on the bed. Taking a look around the room. And out of the window. Feeling home once again. Knowing he was really going to enjoy the next 8 weeks.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE. And sorry if there is any mistakes. Just wanted to update as soon as for you all , since people have been asking me and I'm on tight deadlines for college work so. Trying to update as much as I can. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Been busy with other stories and college and work. But never fear a update his here !**

**Chapter 19**

As the weeks went on, JJ was really starting to miss Will, she hadn't spoken to him in a few days, due to all the work had to do at the academy. But luckily she had other distractions. JJ walked down the hallway, seeing Emily stood. Looking at herself In the mirror.

"Wow, your growing."

Emily let out a little laugh, looking at JJ. "Yeah."

"I guess, I am."

"So, your mom still ignoring your calls?"

"Yeah….." Emily sat down on the bed, running her hands through her hair.

"Its been 5 weeks. How much longer can she go ignoring me."

JJ gave her a soft smile. Taking hold of her hand.

"She'll come round at some point."

"I hope so, but JJ….thank you…for everything…I wouldn't of been able to do this without you."

"You're welcome, and besides, its nice to have company around here. With my dad away all the time. And Will…it's been pretty boring."

Emily let out a little laugh, rubbing her stomach.

"How are you doing with that?….Will been away?"

JJ sighed biting down on her lip.

"I'm okay….I haven't spoken to him in a few days"

"Well, he is busy, he'll call you back. And arnt you going out there in a couple of weeks?"

"yeah….I just miss him."

"We all do." Emily said giving her a soft smile.

/

/

Will, walked into his room, collapsing onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. He sat up, unbuttoning his shirt, walking into the bathroom. Turning on the shower. Let the water run. After 15 minutes. He climbed out wrapping the towel around his wet body, walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a can of coke. Shutting the door. He found there female, roommate, Kelly, stood staring at him.

"Oh hey…."

"Urmm, hey." she said biting her lip.

Will opened his drink, taking a long sip.

"I thought you were all out."

"Urgh yeah, the guys did. I wasn't feeling up too it"

"Okay, well I've got some stuff to do, so…" Will walked off, closing his door behind him.

"Oh I bet you do." she said to herself biting her lip.

Will dried off his body, putting on some clothes, going over everything he needed to know, for his classes tomorrow. Looking at his phone, he saw he had some new messages, smiling widely, he opened the picture JJ had sent him of her and Gizmo. Clicking reply.

_-I don't know who's cuter, you or gizmo. I miss you. How is my girl? Xxxx-_

JJ looked up from the girl night she was having with, Emily and Penelope. Seeing a new text.

_-HEY !. I am ;) and I miss you too, you're girl is good she just misses her guy love you xxxx-_

"Someone, just got a Will text."

JJ looked up raising her eyebrow.

"You've got your Will smile face on."

"I do not have a Will smile….Do I?"

"Sorry Jay, but ya do."

JJ smiled, exciting off the text.

/

JJ turned on her bedroom, lamp hearing the sound of her phone buzzing. Opening her eyes, JJ picked up the phone, answering the call.

"Hello."

"Jennifer, It's Rossi."

"Uncle Dave?…"

"I need you too listen to me"

"What's going on?"

"Your dad, he got shot. He's in surgery."

"WHAT !…Is he…"

"I don't know."

"I'm coming down there"

JJ climbed out of bed running down the hallway into Emily's room, switching on the light.

"EMILY !"

"Jay….." Emily opened her eyes moving out of Derek's hold.

"JJ. What's going on?"

"MY DAD…He's been shot.!"

Both Derek and Emily sat up looking at JJ, seeing her pace up and down.

"Where's he at?"

"It's that town about 6 hours away."

"Lets get dressed. Back a bag too."

JJ nodded heading back into her room, changing into some clothes. Throwing some into a bag. After they were all ready, JJ climbed into the back of Derek's car, picking at her nails.

"You okay?"

"I don't know…I just…."

"He's gonna be okay."

"He's all I've got…."

/

JJ, Emily and Derek. Walked into the hospital into the waiting room. JJ saw her fathers partner sat in the waiting room.

"Uncle Dave."

Rossi, looked up seeing JJ. She wasn't related by blood but she was his god daughter.

"Anything?"

"He's just got out of surgery. They wouldn't tell me anything."

JJ nodding biting her lip. "Where's his doctor?"

"Down here." Rossi said pointing towards the nurses station.

JJ walked over standing in front of the doctor.

"Are you the doctor, who operated on my dad?"

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes I am."

"How is he?"

"He's okay for now…he lost a lot of blood. And the bullet punctured his heart. He's got tubes breathing for him right now."

"So…he's gonna be okay right?"

"It's too soon to tell. Were going to keep a close eye on him."

JJ nodded wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Heading back over to the group.

"What they say?"

"Urm…." JJ crossed her arms over her chest.

"they…they said….its touch and go. The bullet hit is chest. And…."

JJ started crying even harder. Feeling Derek wrap his arms around her. While she cried.

"Jay….." Derek said letting go of the hug.

"I'm okay…"

JJ sat down wiping her eyes.

Rossi, walked into his partners room. Seeing his pale body hooked up too many machines. He sat down in the chair. Leaning his elbows onto his kneecaps, crossing his fingers between his hands.

Deep down he had a feeling, that his best friend who was like a bother to him. wasn't going to make it. And knowing it was going to kill his daughter. He knew he had to be there for JJ. She needed a father figure.

/

JJ walked out into the parking lot, sitting down the bench, pulling the sleeves of her top down over her arms to keep herself warm. She pulled out her phone, dialing his number.

Hearing the beep, jj sobbed a little into the phone.

"Will…..I need you….my dad….Just call me okay. Please as soon as you get this."

JJ hung up the phone. Pulling her knees to her chest, crying hysterically.

/

JJ woke up the following morning, in the chair in her fathers hopsital room. She looked around seeing Emily and Derek sat on the other side of the room.

"Hey."

"Hey… how you doing?"

JJ ran her hands over her face, taking a deep breath.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just wish…"

"Will was here"

JJ nodded, taking hold of her fathers hand.

"Go."

"What?"

"Lets go get him, your dads not gonna be awake anytime soon, So lets go."

"Derek"

"He's right JJ. We can we there and back in what a day."

JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Go."

All three teenagers turned around seeing her godfather stood there.

"I'll keep a eye on him."

JJ nodded wiping away her tears.

/

As the plane landed, they all grabbed there bags, making there way to the hotel for the night, JJ grabbed her jacket and phone,grabbing a taxi to Will's apartment. As she stood in front of the door she took a deep breath, knocking loudly. Once the door opened JJ, saw someone guy she had never seen before.

"Well hello there."

"Hi…." JJ said raising her eyebrows.

"Please tell me I can help you with something."

"Yeah, actually you can…is Will here."

The guys face fell , opening the door fully letting her in.

"Right down the hall."

"Thanks." she said smiling, walking through the palce, seeing all the guys staring at her.

Knocking on the door, JJ walked in. seeing Will stood in his boxers. Will turned around seeing JJ.

"JJ !"

"hey." she said quietly.

"hey babe….you ran our of shampoo…."

JJ eyes went wide. As she saw the girl in towel walk out of the bathroom.

JJ let out a little laugh looking at Will.

"Seriously this isn't what it looks like.

"Don't bother Will…JUST DON'T"

JJ stormed out, letting the tears fall. as she got back to the hotel. She ran into the room.

"JJ."

"He….he was with.."

JJ sat down on the sofa, feeling Emily take hold of her hand.

"Use your words sweetie."

"He was with another girl."

Emily and Derek both looked at each other. Emily wrapped her arm around he best friend. Holding her close as she cried.

Derek stood up grabbing his jacket, grabbing the piece of paper off JJ's jacket.

"I wanna go home."

Emily looked up at Derek.

"Take her, I'll come back tomorrow."

/

Derek banged on the door of the apartment, waiting for someone to answer. Seeing Will open the door. Derek grabbed his shirt barging in, throwing Will against the wall.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER !"

"NO !"

"SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING MAN"

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME EXPPLAIN"

"EXPLAIN. WILL YOU ARE SO MESSED UP. SHE CAME HERE BECAUSE SHE NEEDED YOU. HER DADS LAYING IN A HOPSITAL BED, AND HE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT. SO NO DON'T EXPLAIN TO ME. EXPLAIN TO HER!"

"Wha…..t! what happened?"

"He got shot."

Will moved out of Derek's hold, running his hands through his hair, grabbing his jacket, wallet and phone.

"Lets go."

Derek nodded at his friend, leaving the apartment.

As the next morning came JJ, sat watching her fathers lifeless body. He was still out. Which worried her even more. He was all she had. And she couldn't cope with losing him. She looked up at the tube in his mouth. The only thing that was keeping him alive right now. When she arrived later In the night. He had coded twice. They had managed to bring him back, but they told her he wouldn't have long left.

Will walked into the room, seeing JJ. He walked towards her placing his hand on her shoulder. Turning around, JJ saw Will. She pulled away, standing up.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Derek brought me, and he was right, I need to tell you what's going on."

"Will. I don't care okay ! Right now I need to be here for my dad. I don't want to here about you, sleeping with some…"

"I aren't sleeping with her. She's just trying too get me"

"Yeah….!"

"YEAH !….and I keep telling her no. JJ I would never do that to you. I love you."

JJ bit her lip. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then, why was she in your bathroom."

"Her shower broke. So I let her use mine. I wasn't expecting her to take a 5 minute shower while I was getting changed."

"Really…" JJ said looking at Will, pushing her lips together.

"JJ…I would never ever, ever do that too you." Will moved closer to JJ, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I miss you…."

"I'm here now." Will kissed her softly on the lips.

Pulling away, JJ wrapped her arms around his back, leaning her head onto his chest.

"How is he?"

"No good." JJ gulped down a breath, looking over at her father.

"Its touch and go…..they said that the next time he codes…..his heart most likely won't be able to take the shock so…I have too…."

"I'm sorry." Will kissed her forehead.

"I don't wanna lose him…"

Will wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Holding her, keeping quiet. Just been there for her.

As the middle of the night came, Will sat in the chair, JJ asleep in his arms. He looked up at the machines. Seeing them start to beep.

He felt JJ wake up. Jumping out of his lap. The monitor went dead…. JJ started screaming, shaking her fathers body. As the nurses entered the room. Will pulled JJ back, gripping his arms around her waist, feeling her kick in his hold. He picked her up carrying her out of the room.

"LET ME GO…."

"JJ !"

The nurse closed the blinds. JJ stopped fighting off Will, crying into his chest, feeling him loosen his grip on her. She took hold of his hand, feeling him place soft kisses onto her head.

Minutes later, the nurses all left the room, JJ ran back in, seeing his doctor.

"I'm sorry."

"NO, NO NOOOOO!"

JJ collapsed to the floor. Will catching her, wrapping his arms around her, she fell into his hold, crying out screaming for her father, as she hit Will, harder and harder. Ignoring the pain running through his body from JJ's punches. Will held her close, trying to calm her down.

Derek, Emily and Rossi came into the room. Seeing the couple. Emily wrapped her arm around Derek crying into his chest. As Rossi. Stood there. Seeing the sight in front of him.

/

**DUN DUN DUN….Do you all hate me? Please don't ! REVIEW PLEASE. And sorry if there is any spelling errors ect. I really am not perfect.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I know it's a really late update but been super busy, had my last couple weeks of college so had to get all my work done, and it was a bank holiday and been doing longer hours cos I need money for my holiday/vacation at the end of the month. I will remind you all near the time. haha anyways here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy and remember to review and get people to read thanks. And I love you guys and your reviews makes me smile :D**

**Chapter 20**

There they all stood, listening to the bagpipes play, and the gunshots go off. JJ stood staring at her fathers coffin. Her hand placed on top of Will's as it laid on her waist, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Watching as everyone placed, the white roses onto the coffin. She couldn't feel anything, she blocked everything out. It was just her. She didn't care what everyone had to say. All she had being hearing all week was that people were sorry. And she honestly didn't care.

She let go of Will's hand slowly walking towards his coffin, placing her red rose on top of the rest, she took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions locked inside. After everyone gone back to the house , JJ looked around seeing everyone from her dad's work, people from the town, and the family she hardly ever saw, she looked over at her friends, knowing that they were all worried about her, she hadn't said much over the last few days. To anyone, not even Will.

Leaving the dining room, JJ walked up the stairs into her bedroom, walking around to her bed, she slid down to the floor, pulling her legs close to her chest.

Will, Emily and Spencer watched as JJ, walked up the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know…she hasn't spoken in two days"

Will raised his eyebrow putting his drink down, heading up the stairs, Will walked into the bedroom, seeing JJ's head leant against the bed. Sliding down next to her. He said nothing, both of them sat there in silence. JJ leant her head onto Will's shoulder. She was scared, scared of losing someone else she loved.

"Jayje…."

JJ bit down onto her lip, hearing Will's voice. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, slowly looking up at him.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore…" she said quietly looking right into Will's eyes.

"Your not. You have me, your friends and your family."

"MY FAMILY IS GONE!"

"JJ !"

Will pulled her close into his hold, so she couldn't escape.

"I am your family. We all are….."

JJ let a single tear fall down her cheek, feeling Will's thumb brush it away.

"He's gone, there both gone."

JJ started to sob into Will's chest, the first time. She had feeling let her emotions out, since her fathers death. Will held her close. Kissing her head, whispering clam words into her ear. Trying to clam her down. After she finally stopped crying, they sat in silence once again, JJ laid with her head onto Will's chest, her fist holding onto his shirt, leaving it crinkled. While Will ran his hand through her hair. Looking down at his girlfriend, he saw she was fast asleep. Slowly moving out of there hold, Will picked JJ up, carrying her onto the bed. Taking off her shoes, he pulled the covers over her. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Walking back down the stairs, Will ran his hands through his hair, walking back over to his friends.

"How is she?" Emily asked rubbing her stomach.

"Asleep" Will said taking a deep breath.

The group of friends all exchanged a look each other.

"So listen man…." Derek said wrapping his arm around Emily.

"We've all been thinking and we thought, we should all go away, before the baby is here….and that….."

Penelope cut in.

"That my buttercup could do with getting away from here."

"You a' know." Will said nodding "That seems like a good idea. And hopefully she will come."

"But where can we go?" Reid asked

"Somewhere warm."

"Well, I have to go back and finish my last week at the academy but….."

"How about Hawaii ?"

"Sounds good, I mean I'm sure our parents would chip in soft of a leaving present?"

"Lets ask. Tomorrow. Right now. Where here for JJ."

/

JJ woke up , finding herself in her bed, sitting up slowly, she looked up at the clock on her bedside table, seeing the time. Climbing out of bed JJ. Walked over to her closet, pulling out some comfy clothes. Once she had changed and tied her hair onto the top of her head. JJ made her way downstairs, to find the house clean. Walking into the kitchen, she saw all her friends making dinner.

"hey sleeping beauty."

"Hi…." JJ said sitting down on the spare stool next to Will.

"You hungry?"

"Actually, yeah I'm starving"

"Well good, because there's plenty of food to go around."

JJ gave Derek a little smile. Will took hold of JJ's hand. Watching as he turned towards her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, looking down at his hand.

"I feel better."

"Good, because we all have something to ask you."

JJ raised her eyebrow.

"How would you feel about getting away from here for a couple of weeks. Just us lot."

"Depends. Where you all thinking?"

"Hawaii"

JJ looked at everyone wide eyed.

"I'm in."

After discussing the ideas for the group holiday, and looking online at deails. They all decided to call it a night. In which JJ didn't mind all her friends staying over. She needed to company. Walking into her bedroom. JJ felt Will wrap his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Leaning her head back onto his chest. JJ took a deep breath, placing her hands on his.

"Thank you…"

"For what…" Will said between kisses

"For letting me, just be alone. And not pushing me to talk…."

"JJ…." Will said turning her around In his hold.

"I can't imagine the pain you are in. and feeling right now. But no matter what. I'm here for you. Whether you wanna push me away. Or open up to me. I will be here. Everyday for the rest of our lives. "

JJ smiled a little. Leaning in close kissing Will deeply on the lips.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

/

**Sorry it was short but what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORNANT NOTICE. I go on holiday on the 28****th**** of this month. So from the 26****th**** to the 9****th**** I will not be updating. Hey guys glad your enjoying it lots more to come :D**

**Chapter 21**

Will had finally finished his time at the academy, he was so glad to be going home for the summer, to spend it with his family and friends. He pulled up into the driveway of her house, seeing his friends cars parked in the driveway, knowing everyone had stayed with her. Opening the front door with the spare key, JJ had given him, he left his bags in the hallway, seeing Spencer laid asleep on the sofa. Quietly making his way upstairs he saw JJ fast asleep in bed. Smiling he closed the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, bending down in front of JJ. Running his hand over her hair, leaning close he placed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

JJ woke up slowly, opening her eyes, seeing Will, in front of her.

"Hi….." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hey beautiful."

"What time is it?"

"Late, go back to sleep. I'm gonna get a shower."

"Okay…." JJ smiled a little closing her eyes once again.

Walking into the bathroom, Will, turned on the light closing the door behind him. Turning on the water, Will stripped off his clothes. Standing under the hot water. Letting his body relax. Wrapping the towel around is waist, Will looked around the bathroom. For a comb. Picking up JJ's hairbrush tub. He watched as it slipped out of his hand. Hitting the floor. He bent down. Starting to pick up the brushes when he saw the packet, picking it up he held it in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Will, closed his eyes shaking is head.

"No…no…no no." he whispered to himself.

"I didn't take it!"

Will turned around seeing JJ stood in the doorway leaning onto the door frame.

"What?"

"The drugs…I didn't…."

"why did you even….."

Will stood up walking past JJ,putting the packet into her hand. JJ gripped the packet, biting down on her lip watching as Will walked out of the room. Closing her eyes, JJ took a deep breath, letting a few tears fall. walking over to the toilet JJ poured the packet down it. Flushing it.

Walking into the kitchen JJ, saw Will sat staring into space.

"I didn't take it, because I didn't want to go back to what I was."

Will looked up hearing JJ's words. Staring at her.

"Why did you buy it?"

"Cos…." JJ sighed running her hands through her hair.

Walking towards the table, JJ sat down next to Will.

"I just…needed to feel something, or not…feel something."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Everyone has been busy with there own problems, I didn't want to impose my own….and you….you weren't here."

"Jay….."

"DON'T….don't I know what I did was wrong. Burt I didn't….I just bought it."

"Were you?….gonna take it." Will said looking down at the table.

"Yeah…..just too…."

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair. Standing up he leaned against the kitchen side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not alone Jennifer. Were all here for you, you don't have to be afraid to ask us for help. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, I know! But everyone has there own stuff going on Will, why should be problem, become the main priority ?"

"Because.! Because we all wanna make sure your okay."

"I'm sorry."

Will sighed, walking towards JJ seeing the tears in her eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. JJ buried her head into his chest. Letting the tears fall. Will placed a soft kiss to her head. Trying to clam her down.

"Jay…I'm sorry I shouldn't of reacted like I did, can we just forgot all this?"

JJ nodded, pulling her head out of his chest.

"Yeah." she said wiping away her tears.

/

As the next couple of days went by, JJ and Will seemed to sort things out, luckily in time for there trip to Hawaii.

Derek looked over his seat seeing JJ fast asleep next to Will.

"Yo man, everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, yeah…she had a little set back. But she'll be fine" Will looked at JJ, knowing she hadn't slept and this long flight would help her with that.

When the plane landed, and the group of friends arrived at the hotel, they divided into there rooms. JJ laid her bag down onto the floor, looking around at the balcony.

"Wow"

"Nice view huh" Will said stepping behind her.

"Yeah, its beautiful" JJ smiled.

"Listen thank you, for making me come, I really need this."

"You are very welcome." Will said kissing her cheek.

/

Emily sat down on the bed, placing her hand onto her now sort of huge bump. Derek smiled moving there suitcases into the room.

"You okay?"

"I'm great, we are great." Emily smiled widely.

"Good, so how's my baby boy doing?"

"Boy! I think you mean girl."

"Huh, you wanna bet on that."

"No…" Emily said smiling. "Cos whatever we have we are going to love with all of our heart."

"You said," Derek said kissing her deeply on the lips.

"You wanna go check out this beautiful place?"

"A walk on the beach sounds good. But we did say we'd join everyone down at the pool"

"Well, we can go down, and then we can ditch them. We need some time to ourselves, and you sunbathing don't think it's such a good idea."

"Aww, you been over protective is way too sexy." Emily said smiling kissing him once again.

/

Penelope stood on the balcony , letting the fresh air bursh against her skin, as the wind blew her hair, turning around she saw Kevin applying way too much sun cream.

"Sweetie, I know your sun sensitive but, your overloading on sun location there."

"I no, peaches, but I don't wanna burn."

"Come on, you softie, we better get down to the pool before there's no where to catch the rays."

After changing they made there way down to the pool, grabbing enough beds for everyone to lay on. Knowing they would all be along shortly.

/

Lila started un packing her clothes, trying to find her bikini , looking over at Spencer she could tell he seemed a little nervous.

"You okay Spence?"

"What…Yeah, yeah….I'm fine.

Lila smiled to herself, moving a strand of her behind her. Ear.

"I'm gonna go change, you should too. We said we'd everyone down at the pool in 10."

After she had changed Lila walked out of the bathroom, seeing the gob smacked look on Spencer's face.

"What?"

"You, you've seen me like this before Spence."

"I know… Just…"

Walking towards him, Lila pressed her lips onto Spencer's to shut him up.

/

JJ, kicked off her flip flops pulling her t-shirt over her head. Sitting down on the sun bed, she looked around seeing everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Could, you get any skinnier?" Penelope said eye rowing her.

JJ let out a little laugh.

"Leave me alone, I like my figure."

Will laughed, picking the sun location, watching as JJ laid, down onto her back, Squeezing the location all over her back, Will ran his hands over it, making sure he covered every part of her back, so she wouldn't burn. JJ opened her eyes looking at Will.

"That smile. Should not be there right now Jay."

"Well, that's your fault you shouldn't be so good with your hands." JJ said laughing to herself.

"Now that I really didn't need to here." Derek said taking off his sun glasses.

"I'm not sorry for saying it" JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Where you two goin'?"

"For a walk, someone isn't real in the whole shape for sun bathing!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Em."

"Its okay I actually wanna go on a walk, so see you all dinner?"

"See you then buttercup"

/

JJ dived into the pool, pushing herself up form under the water catching her breath, brushing her hands over her face wiping the water away, she felt someone grip her waist, turning her head, she found Will. With a cocky grinn on his face.

"What?" she said smiling.

"Nothin', just forgot how sexy you look in a bikini"

"Is that right…"

"Yeah…"

JJ turned her body, wrapping her arms around Will's neck so she didn't, go under the water, luckily he could touch the bottom, with his height. JJ leant forward kissing him deeply on the lips, feeling his hands slide up and down her tiny waist. Smiling between the kiss, JJ pulled away biting down onto her bottom lip.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

JJ and Will, floated around the pool, enjoying each others company, she was really glad they mange to forget about her set back, and get away with there friends for a good time. Even if she wouldn't admit too herself. She really did need some time away, to forget about everything and know, that both her parents wouldn't want her to sit around and cry, but to be out enjoying life.

/

**So what did you think? Writing this made me super excited for my holiday in 17 days in which From the 26****th**** June to the 9****th**** July I will not be here. Or updating. So yeah there's a heads up, encase you wonder why I haven't updated etc. so I will remind you in the last chapter I write before I go. And oh REVIEW please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So glad you, all are loving this, trying my best to update everyday. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, and hope you like this next chapter, keep the reviews coming :D**

**Chapter 22**

Walking along the beach hand in hand, Emily looked up at Derek, seeing the huge smile on his face.

"What you smiling at?"

"You, and everything that's going right."

Emily let out a little smile, watching as Derek moved a strand of blown hair behind her ear.

"I love you know that."

"We love you too." Emily said rubbing her stomach.

"I know, and I wouldn't take anything back."

As they walked along the beach, they found a place to sit and watch the waves, Emily laid in Derek's arms, both there hands placed onto her stomach. Looking out watching the waves, Emily looked up at Derek smiling, as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah!"

"The baby. It's kicking."

Emily smiled widely, rubbing her stomach. Seeing a look on Derek's face she had never seen before. Leaning her head up towards his she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"You are gonna be one amazing daddy."

"Yeah…..we are gonna be one amazing family."

/

JJ and Will walked hand in hand down the beach, looking around JJ saw the couple she was looking for.

"There you two are."

"Hey"

"We've been looking all around this place"

JJ sat down next to film, digging her feet into the sand, looking around at her best friends , seeing the smile on there faces.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Em, asked looking at JJ.

"Everyone's gone to get ready for dinner, so we thought….we'd come and find you , since ya know your eating for two." JJ smiled.

"Well thank you, and yeah I'm pretty hungry."

After making there way back to there Hotel rooms, Will stood on the balcony, looking out watching as the sun started to set, Walking out of the bathroom, putting in her earrings, JJ saw Will staring out at the view, smiling she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That truly is one amazing view."

"Yeah, It is pretty beautiful, but it will never be as beautiful as you."

JJ blushed, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear looking up at Will.

"You always know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well you are special." Will pulled her close , kissing her deeply on the lips.

JJ smiled, kissing him back, placing her fingers between his.

"c'mon "

/

After they had all eaten dinner, they found themselves a bar, enjoying there drinks and the music, JJ took a moment, looking around at her friends the people she called her family. She saw how happy they all were, with each other and there partners. JJ looked around at Will, seeing him smile. She loved his smile. It always made her heart race faster and give her butterflies. She was starting to feel like herself again, there was still a hole In her heart, from losing her parents but she new with her friends help. She would be okay this time. She would be able to get through it.

After a while, the guys pulled the girls up, to the dance floor, JJ smiled taking Will's hand, laying her head onto his shoulder, as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Looking up at him she kissed him deeply on the lips. Feeling his breath, catch her ear, she felt a shiver down her spine. Closing her eyes, she closed her eyes, taking in the moment, of Will's touch on her body. She missed him, in more ways than one.

Emily, kissed Derek softly on the lips. As they danced away. She was really having a good time, she was happy with her life, even if her parents wanted hardly anything to do with. She could cope with that. She had everything she needed, her boyfriend, her unborn baby and her friends.

As the night came too an end, everyone went there separate ways, JJ and Will stumbled down the hallway of there hotel room, Leaning against the wall, JJ bit down on her lip, feeling Will, grip her waist, smiling a little, biting down on her lip more, she saw the look in Will's face.

"Everytime…." he said smiling kissing her deeply on the lips.

JJ smiled pushing her body towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pushing the key card into the door, JJ walked backwards, watching as Will kicked the door shut. JJ smiled widely tugging on Will's shirt, running her hands through his hair, Will pushed her against the wall, kissing down her neck. JJ let out a moan, running her hands down his back, digging her nails into him. Pulling away. Will pecked her on the lips, pulling her towards her bedroom, sitting down he pulled her on top of him, JJ letting out a little scream, as she landed on him.

/

Opening the door, Lila followed Spencer into there room, closing the door behind, her she watched as they walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. She could tell something was up with him. But she couldn't figure out what. She stood still perching her lips together, watching as he sat down on the sofa. Walking over, she sat down next to him.

"Spencer…"

"Yeah…"

"What's going on with you?"

"I…there all happy and in love…."

JJ let out a little breath, biting down on her lip.

"And your….."

"I think I am" Spencer looked up at Lila.

"I know, where a lot younger than all of them, but I really am falling for you."

Lila let out a big smile, brushing her finger along his cheek.

"I love you too, Spence."

Kissing her softly on the lips, Lila laid in Spencer's arms, enjoying what she could now say, there relationship.

/

Waking up, JJ opened her eyes, she saw Will sleeping, smiling to herself, sitting up, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling the bed shit from over Will, thankful he had put his boxers back on, wrapping the sheet around herself, she made her way through the hotel room. Opening the balcony, door she leaned against the rail, holding the bed sheet over her chest, so it different fall. letting the breeze rush over her skin.

Waking up, feel a cold breeze over his body, Will moved his arm across the bed to find it empty. Opening his eyes, he JJ was no where to be found, walking through the room, letting out a yawn, ruffling his hair about, he found his girlfriend, out on the balcony, smiling to himself, he moved towards her, leaning his head onto her shoulder, kissing her neck.

JJ smiled leaning her head back, onto Will's feeling his lips brush aginast her skin.

"How long ya been out here babe?"

"A while…..I needed to think."

"About what?"

"My dad" she let out a breath. "You, everyone"

Will kissed along her shoulder blade, wrapping his arms around her, turning her around in his hold. JJ leaned her arms onto his chest, kissing him on the lips.

"I hope, you were thinking of good things."

"I was…about how amazing you all are, and how proud my dad would be of me."

"I know he is, I am too."

JJ smiled a little. Kissing his cheek. Turning back around, She laid her head onto his chest, looking out at the view once again. Will held her tightly in his hold, he looked at her closely seeing the slight smile in her cheeks. Knowing she was back to almost been herself, last night showed him that.

/

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or Grammar mistakes, I've read over it 4 times, I cant seem to see anything wrong with it. So AGAIN sorry if there is. Anyways hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, so glad your still enjoying it. I think I've still got loads of ideas, to show you all so bare with me. Haha anyways here is the next chapter. Remember to review. **

**Chapter 23 RATED M**

As she laid on the sun bed, JJ looked up moving her sunglasses down her face, looking over at the pool, she saw all the guys messing around pushing each other in. lifting herself onto her elbows, she watched Will carefully, seeing the playful look on his face, knowing this game could get interesting.

"Hey you ladies, think we should. Go ruin, there game"

"How we gonna do that buttercup?"

JJ raised her eyebrow letting out a smile.

"By been us, using the power of our bodies over them."

"I'm so in."

"Em?"

"I think I'll pass. But I will go for a swim."

The girls headed towards the pool, Emily climbed in, and started to swim down the other end of the pool, knowing her friends were about to get psychical with one another. JJ, Lila and Penelope, sat on the egde of the pool splashing there feet in the pool. JJ looked around seeing the guys all floating around talking, she slid herself into the water, going into the deep end, she ducked under the water, swimming her way to the boys. As she reached Will. She wrapped her hand around his ankle, pulling him down. Letting out a little breath, JJ saw Will, open his eyes seeing her.

Will smiled, swimming closer to JJ, noticing neither of them needed air. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. JJ raised her eyebrow, kicking herself out of Wills hold, she swam back up the pool, pulling her body out, she caught her breath, wiping the water out of her face. She felt Wills arms around her waist once again, as he came up behind her.

"God you're a tease." he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Well, you so easy to tease." JJ said lifting her head up at him.

"Well, I'm only a man." Will said tracing her skin with his fingers.

JJ closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt her skin tingle at Will's touch. She felt his breath on her skin, as he kissed along her neck line. JJ bit down on her lip, trying to control her feelings knowing they were in a public place. Placing her hands onto Will's making him stop, she turned around to face him, seeing the massive grin across his face.

"Two can play that game baby." he said winking.

JJ bit down on her lip, moving her fingers along his chest. Looking him deeply in the eyes. Moving her head closer to his she sent a shiver down his spine.

"How about we get out of here."

Will smiled, letting go of her waist, and swimming over to the steps, JJ followed knowing she had him, right where she wanted him. After they grabbed all there stuff there headed back to there hotel room.

"He is so whipped" Emily said looking around at her friends, who were all gathered a small corner of the pool.

"Yeah, but when was the last time he got any" Derek said raising is eyebrow.

/

As they got into there hotel room, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck, pulling him into the bedroom, kissing him deeply, she felt his hands run down her body along all her curves. Laying down on the bed, Will traced his hand down JJ's arm, hearing her moan. He looked up smiling, seeing her gripping the bed sheets. He kissed her lips once again, moving down her neck line, and down her stomach. JJ bit down on her lip, pulling on Will's hair as he moved his lips down her body.

Will moved his body up towards JJ, seeing the smile on her face. Digging her nails into his back, Will, moved his fingers under her back, unclipping her bikini top, sliding it off her chest. Will smiled, sliding his fingers into her bottoms, adjusting his precision, he used both hands to slide them down her body, watching as she tensed, up. JJ sat up pulling Will towards her kissing him deeply. As he removed his own shorts. Opening her eyes JJ looked Will in the eye, seeing the same look, Laying back down she watched as he grabbed a condom, adjusting it onto himself. Locking his fingers with JJ, he laid on top of her, pushing himself in, both of there bodies heating up in sweat. For the first time, since he left for New Orleans.

JJ woke up, hearing the sound of screams and laughter, looking up she saw Will laid on his front watching her.

"Hey there."

"Hi" she said smiling

"So I was thinking, since we have time. We could escape everyone and go for a walk along the beach and watch the sunset….what ya think?"

JJ bit down on her lip, nodding at her boyfriend.

"I think, your way too much of a romantic."

Will let out a little laugh. Sitting up, he climbed out of bed , searching for his clothes. Once they were both ready, they made there way down to the beach, they walked hand in hand, down the front of the beach, letting the sea hit there feet as they walked. JJ wrapped her arm around Will's waist leaning her head onto his shoulder. As the wind blew her hair, she looked up at Will, seeing looking down at her. She caught his lips with hers enjoying his company knowing without him, she wouldn't be who she was. Will pulled JJ closer to him, as there lips met. Walking back up the beach, they found a spot to sit and watch the sunset. JJ leaned her head onto Will's chest as she drew circles on his knee, as they laid close together, talking.

"I really missed you, ya know." Will said running his fingers through her long blond hair.

JJ looked up at him, with love in her eyes.

"I missed you too, a lot more than I thought I would…..I'm glad your back."

"Me too" Will said kissing her forehead.

"But, I'm not gonin' anywhere JJ. Were gonna go the college together, and then go wherever life takes us."

JJ smiled taking in a deep breath, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'm I met you."

Will kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair, as he rolled over so JJ was on top of him, Letting out a little laugh, JJ laid her elbows onto Will's chest, pecking him on the lips. As they awaited the sunset.

As the sunset drew in, JJ leaned against, Will his arms wrapped tightly around her body, as he leaned his head onto the elbow, watching as the tide came in, and the sun turned pink slowly setting. JJ felt a shiver run down her spine, as Will kissed her centre of her neck.

/

The rest of the group sat at dinner, telling funny stories enjoying there time there. Penelope looked around watching as the sunset.

"You know, where he took her right?"

"Yeah…..baby girl. He said something about sunset, and lovin.!" Derek said with a cocky look.

Emily hit him on the arm, raising her eyebrow.

"Babe, I'm messing…"

"Well don't….its nice that there having time to thereself, they need it."

"There really are smitten" Penelope said smiling widely.

"I'm just glad JJ's back to herself" Lila said , noticing everyone's eyes on her.

"She's always been nice to be, even though who I'm related too, and I missed her friendship."

"Agreed" Emily and Pen, said at the same time.

Walking along the pebbled street, JJ and Will walked into the bar, they all seemed to like and go every night, seeing there friends, JJ sat down in one of the chairs, watching as Will went to the bar.

"Hey stranger, how was your day."

"It was amazing…" JJ smiled widely

"I bet." Emily raised her eyebrow.

JJ bit down on her lip, letting out a little nervous, lap. Feeling Will's arm brush her shoulder as he placed her drink down.

"I say we toast." Derek said lifting his glass

"To new friendships, and new starts."

"Cheers" they said together, taking a long sip.

JJ looked up at Will smiling as he squeezed her shoulder. She couldn't be any happier than she was, she had the most amazing friendships, with her friends, the worlds most amazing boyfriend who loved her dearly, and wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She was grateful for everyone she had in her life. She was never going to lose them.

/

**Sorry it's a bit short guys, and if there's any spelling mistakes etc. Not updating till next week now, busy weekend ahead, as football is on tomorrow, and working all weekend,anyways review please :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

JJ sat on the beach, Letting the sea, brush against her skin, as the morning tide came in, not caring that her legs were cold from the water, she stretched her legs out, pushing them into the wet sand, watching as the sun made it's way higher into the sky. Running her hands over her arm, seeing the Goosebumps from, she let out a soft breath. Letting her finger trace the sand, as she drew a love heart, watching as the water, slowly wiped it away.

Will woke up, seeing the bed empty. Looking around the hotel room, he couldn't find JJ anywhere, he knew she would of gone somewhere for sometime alone, so after changing into some clothes, he went out to look for her, as he walked down onto the beach, he saw someone with long blonde curly hair, sat in the sand. A smile appeared on his face, as he took a picture. For him to keep. Walking along the beach, he sat down behind his girlfriend, seeing her head turn.

"I thought you'd never come." JJ said brushing her cheek against his.

Will let out a little laugh, seeing her cheek, touch his, feeling his stubble run across her soft skin. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her legs up towards her chest, JJ felt Will, embrace her tightly. Looking down at Will's hands JJ saw his phone, biting down on her lip, she took it from his hand, pressing the camera button, she looked up at Will. Looking right into each others eyes. JJ took the picture. Knowing one day, it would be there for them both to look at and remind them of how in love they were.

"How long ya been out here." Will said kissing her neck. Locking his fingers between JJ's

"A few hours." JJ looked up at Will, before looking back at the ocean.

"When I was a little girl, and we went on our family holidays me and my dad…..would always sneak out and watch the sunrise, and sneak back into bed like we didn't go out, cos it always made my mom mad….I just wanted another day like that."

Will lent his chin onto JJ's shoulder. "You really miss them don't you."

"More than anything…" JJ whispered, letting a single tear pour down her cheek. Will watched as it fell onto his hand, turning her head towards him, he softly kissed her lips, not wanting to pull away.

/

Emily climbed out of bed, sitting up slowly, she looked down to the floor, not able to see her feet. Taking a deep breath she nudged Derek to wake up Derek rolled over to face Emily, seeing the look on her face.

"What's up?"

"I can't see my feet."

Derek let out a little laugh, sitting up he sat behind his girlfriend, placing his hand on her bump.

"Well, that happens when you have a person growing inside of you, baby girl." Derek kissed her cheek.

"I know, I just wish the baby would come already." Emily said laying her head onto Derek's chest.

"We go home in a few days, think you can last without going into labour till then?"

"I hope" Emily said letting out a little smile.

Both of them got out of bed, and changed for the days events, knowing a long walk was in order as it gave them both a relaxing feeling, and was good for Emily, to get in some exercise, making there way out of the hotel, they bumped into JJ and Will.

"What are you two doing?"

"I just found this one at the beach." Will said, holding onto JJ's hand.

"Ahhh, sun rise watching." Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"Well were going for breakfast wanna join?"

"I think we'll pass, you guys go enjoy some alone time." Will said leading JJ away from there friends.

Derek, let out a little nod, watching as there friends headed back into the hotel, glad they were making sure they had alone time.

/

Joining the rest of there friends for breakfast, JJ sat down next to Penelope. Seeing a questioning look on her face.

"What's up my beautiful buttercup?"

"Nothing….I'm good Pen…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am now." JJ let out a little smile, biting down on her lip. She looked over at Will, seeing him chatting with Kevin.

This trip had really helped her, adjust and relazise that she would always have Will, and that he wasn't ever going to leave her, not after everything she had been through, turning her gaze away from Will, she conutied her convocation with Penelope, looking over at Spencer and Lila, she saw how loved up they were.

"Wow, they remind me of me and Will when we first started dating."

"Me too gumdrop, but that's even cuter cos of how young they are."

"I think they will make it last"

/

It was the end of the trip, they had all had a great time, and become closer to there partners. All of them were ready to go home, but none of them really wanted to leave. JJ stood packing up her suitcase, watching as Will picked up all her clothes off the floor, throwing them on her. JJ let out a laugh, through her top at Will. Finishing up helping her pack. Will started packing up his own stuff. Making sure they had everything packed, they went to have a little walk around outside while they waited for everyone else.

As they boarded the plane, JJ and Will sat together once again looking out of the window, JJ pulled her feet up to her chest, looking over at Will, she saw him reading his book, reaching out her hand, she placed her fingers between hers. Looking back out the window, she bit down her nail. As the flight went on, Will woke up, seeing JJ fast asleep next to him, smiling widely, he looked around at all his friends seeing them out cold. Moving closer to JJ, he pecked her on the lips watching as she opened her eyes.

Smiling Widely, she pulled Wills' head towards hers crashing her lips onto his, they stayed like that for what seemed hours, neither one of them caring who was watching them. All JJ new was that, whenever she was around Will was that he made her feel alive, and a rush go through her body.

Pulling away, Will, ran his finger down her cheek, smiling widely.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Will said kissing her again.

Sitting back up, JJ laid her head against Will's chest, feeling his fingers run through her hair, JJ joined there hands together once again, as she traced her fingers along his shirt.

As the four jumped out of the taxi, they tiredly made there way into the house, JJ flopped her body onto the sofa, watching as Will picked up her legs, sitting down next to her. Watching as she closed her eyes.

"Ya know if your tried, we could just go to bed."

JJ opened one of her eyes, looking at Will, biting down on her lip, JJ sat up a little. Pulling Will's shirt she pulled him on top of her.

"Here is good."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply on the lips, her tongue finding it its way into his mouth. Will smiled widely, letting her tongue enter his mouth, he pushed her body up a little, gripping his hands onto her back, he felt her body tense against his, running his thumbs up the middle of her back, he felt JJ let out a little moan, closing her eyes, JJ pulled on Will's hair. Feeling his lips move along her neck.

Emily Fell straight to sleep as her head hit the pillow, laying next to his girlfriend, Derek woke up, feeling something wet on his leg, sitting up, he pulled the covers off him. Waking up Emily. He turned on the light.

"EM."

"Wha….t?"

"I think your water broke."

"WHAT!" Emily looked down at the bed sheet.

"Oh god!"

Derek climbed out of bed, running downstairs he found JJ and Will, wrapped in a blanket, turning on the light he watched as they woke up.

"Don't wanna know what you guys have just done to the sofa but….Emily's water just broke."

JJ shot up, holding the blanket to her chest, seeing the look on Derek's face. They all quickly got dressed, and took Emily to the hospital. Derek went into the room with Emily, knowing this was it.

Will called the rest of the group, after they all arrived, they all sat in the waiting room, hoping Derek to bring out a little girl or boy.

/

**What did ya think? Review please **


	25. Chapter 25

**So I go on holiday, in 8 days therefore only a couple more updates, until I'm back. So bare with me guys.**

**Chapter 25.**

Emily laid her head back onto the Pillow, hearing the little cry she let more tears fall down her eyes, she looked at Derek seeing the biggest smile she'd ever, seen as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"You did it baby girl."

Emily took a few slow deep breaths watching as the nurse placed there baby girl into Derek's arms. Watching as he rocked her bath and forth, Derek smiled at Emily, sitting down next to her, he carefully, placed there daughter into her mothers arms.

"Well there Chloe, welcome to the world." Emily said holding her daughter.

Derek took hold of Emily's hand, the two of them laid there, watching there daughter sleep, walking into the waiting room, he saw his friends all sat around.

"It's a girl."

JJ wrapped her arms around Derek, smiling widely "Congrats."

Walking into the room, JJ saw the baby. Walking over to Emily, she hugged her friend, taking hold of the baby's tiny fingers.

"She's so cute." JJ said, in a baby voice.

Will exchanged a look with Derek. Rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she is" Emily said looking up at her best friend.

"You wanna hold her?"

JJ nodded, holding out her arms she took Chloe off Emily, watching as she opened her eyes,

"Hi there, Chloe, I'm your aunt JJ."

Watching the scene in front of him, Will had never seen JJ like this, knowing he was going to spoil, what he would call there niece rotten, as she grew up. JJ walked over to Will, watching as he took hold of Chloe, seeing the sparkle in his eye.

/

Sitting down onto Will's bed, JJ let out a yawn, watching as Will sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

"Just tried." JJ said laying down.

"mmmm, me too, guess we need to stop fooling around and get some sleep." Will said laying down next to JJ.

Letting out a little laugh, JJ pulled on Will's shirt, pulling his head towards hers she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"my parents." Will said pulling away.

"We'll be quiet." JJ said biting down on her lip.

Will smiled, leaning his body over JJ, resting his palms into the bed for support. Moving his head closer to JJ's he pressed his lips onto hers, feeling her mouth open wider, to let in his smiled wrapping her arms around Will's waist, pulling his body closer to hers. Moving his lips off hers finding the sensitive spot on her neck, sucking gently, he bit down on her skin, just enough to leave another mark. JJ closed her eyes, running her fingers through Will's hair, letting out a soft moan, gripping the bottom of Will's shirt, JJ pulled up Will's shirt, watching as he pulled it over his head. JJ smiled widely, biting down on her bottom him. Trailing her fingers down Will's hard abs.

"Why are you so sexy." JJ said rest on her elbows, Will knee's still resting over her waist.

"I do it all for you." Will said staring at JJ.

"mmmm. " JJ said licking her lips together. Lifting her fingers to her blouse, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, seeing Will's eyes light up.

Throwing her blouse to the floor, JJ sat up a little, wrapping her arms around Will's neck. Will smiled widely, placing his hands around the curves on JJ's waist. Lowering his body, Will pressed his lips along her stomach, knowing the night was going to be very interesting.

/

Walking out of Will's on suit bathroom, JJ swished the towel around her hair, watching as Will pulled on his boxers.

"Nice view." JJ said raising her eyebrow, throwing to towel to the floor.

"Id say the same. But my tops covering the view."

JJ smiled, walking towards Will, seeing him sit down on the edge of the bed, she sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Holding tightly onto her back. He kissed her deeply on the lips. As the kiss deepened Will's door opened,

"Oh…."

JJ pulled away from Will burying her head into Will's chest, as Will watched his father, close the door.

Pulling away, JJ bit down on her lip shaking her head.

"Well I sure hope, he wasn't checking you out."

JJ slapped him on the arm. Running her hands through his hair "Don't think I can ever show my face, around your parents again."

"Eh…..he'll get over it. C'mon."

After getting dressed they both made there way down stairs, seeing his parents eating breakfast.

"Where gonna go check on Emily and Derek, don't wait it."

"Oh we won't "

JJ let out a little laugh, following Will out of the house.

Entering her own house, JJ heard silence, walking upstairs she went down the hallway, opening Emily and Derek's room. Seeing them both sleeping out cold. Smiling JJ walked over to the crib, to see Chloe awake and smiling, picking up the blanket, JJ laid it on her shoulder, then picked up Chloe carrying her out of the room closing the door.

"They asleep?"

"Yeah, looks like this one kept them awake all night."

Walking downstairs, JJ sat on the sofa, laying Chloe out on her knees, Will walked into the kitchen, heating up one of the bottles in the fridge. Sitting down next to JJ, he handed her the bottle, watching as she fed Chloe.

"Your really good at this." Will said kissing her neck, where he'd given her a love bite the night before.

JJ smiled looking round at Will, then back at Chloe.

"Yeah, I used to do a lot of baby sitting."

After giving Chloe her feed, with her falling asleep, JJ placed her back in her crib, making sure the baby monitor was on. Heading back downstairs, she sat back down next to Will. Laying her head onto his chest, Will ran his fingers through her hair.

"You ever thought about havin' kids?"

JJ looked up at Will following his gaze.

"Someday yeah…." she said turning her body, so she was laying flat on the sofa.

"Well if ya don't want them anytime soon, think we should tone all our activities down." Will said smiling.

"Someday, I will have kids and I hope you are there father." JJ said trailing her finger, along Will's jaw line.

"Oh they will be, I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon."

JJ smiled widely, kissing him deeply on the lips, looking up JJ saw a very tried Emily walking down the stairs, sitting up JJ let out a little smile.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty."

"Shh. I don't wanna know the time."

"Well I fed Chloe a little while ago, while you were both sleeping, thought you needed the rest."

"Thanks both of you." Emily said sitting down on the other sofa. "And listen we won't be in your hands for much longer, we got everything sorted out, well almost."

"Em. Don't worry, and that's actually something I wanted too talk to you both about….Since were both going to New Orleans, I was thinking you guys could stay here, we'll be back on holidays and there's enough room.

"JJ..we…..!

"Yes you can, The house is been paid off by the FBI, its yours as much as mine."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome….and when I find the courage, to clear out my dad's stuff, feel free to make it into a nursery, its big enough."

"You're the best friend ever, and gonna be one great god mother."

JJ smiled widely at Emily.

"I know I will be."

/

**Sorry it was a bit short, what did you think? Lots more JJ and Will to come. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update this before I went away, but I got serious writers block, but here it is the next chapter. And If anyone has any ideas please seriously send me them. I'm running out !**

**Chapter 26.**

JJ was packing up the rest of her stuff, she couldn't believe by the end of the week she would be starting college. Looking around her room, she took a deep breath, knowing this was it. It was time to start fresh and become someone both her parents would be proud of. Walking out of her room. She walked down the hallway, seeing Emily in which was now the nursery. Walking into the room, that used to be her fathers JJ sat down on the sofa, watching as Emily sat in the middle of the floor amusing her daughter.

"Hey, you finished packing?"

"Pretty much…" JJ said rubbing her hands along her knees.

"What's going on?" Emily said giving her a quick glance.

"Nothing….It's just…" JJ slid off the sofa, and onto the floor next to Emily. "Everything, I know is gone. And I have to start fresh."

"JJ….."

"I know what your thinking….but at least your parents are still alive Em."

"I know. But you need to know, that you have everyone's support, and that you are our family, and your parents will and are proud of you."

JJ gave Emily a little smile, then looked at down at Chloe, seeing her mesmerized by the toys on her mobile blanket.

"So you ready, to start new in New Orleans?"

"Yeah!….I know I'll be okay, I've got Will ya know."

"Yeah, and he loves you more than anything."

"I know. I'm just glad were going to the same college, I don't think I would have been able to handle it if…."

"JJ, that is never gonna happen, so don't even think about, losing him."

JJ nodded, looking up at Emily.

"So, this place is quiet with the guys been down in New Orleans."

"Yeah, I'm just glad we get some girl time."

"Agreed, but I do miss waking up to Will."

Emily let out a little laugh, "Yeah and you'll get to do it everyday for the next 3 years and if not more!"

/

After loading there bags into the back of the taxi, Will climbed into the back seat, Seeing JJ lost In her own world, he reached out his hand taking hold of hers, watching as she gave him a soft smile. Looking away from the window, JJ moved across the back seat, leaning her head onto Will's chest.

"This is it."

Will kissed JJ's forehead, slipping his fingers between hers. "Ready for a fresh start."

"As ready as I will be."

After the plane landed, JJ and Will grabbed a taxi to there new apartment, just off campus. Grabbing there keys from the reception, they headed up too there new place. JJ was glad it would just be the two of them, living together, even know she knew been In dorms meant you got to make more friends. But she knew neither of them would have problems doing that. JJ dropped her bag down on the floor, looking around she knew that Will and Derek had been sorting this place out, earlier on in the week to make sure they had everything.

Walking towards Will, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's waist, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I think, I'm gonna really like this place."

"Me too." Will said cupping her cheeks, kissing her deeply on the lips.

Smiling widely, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck. Both there bodies started moving towards the sofa, pushing Will down, JJ cradled his lap. Biting down onto his lip. Will pulled away resting his head against JJ's.

"Babe, we've got all the time in the world for that. How about we go look around campus. "

JJ nodded, pulling away, she stood up, and went to grab her jacket and bag, taking hold of Will's hand she followed him out of the building, and walked as close as she could to him, without tripping over as they made there way onto campus.

Walking around JJ, felt a smile form on her face, knowing she was going to enjoy her time here. And having Will with her would be even better.

/

Pulling the sheets off her body, JJ walked into the bathroom, picking up her panties and Will's shirt, closing the door behind her, she turned on the shower. Will watched as she climbed out of bed, closing his eyes, he took a minute to remember the morning events. Climbing out of bed, he slid on his boxers heading into the kitchen, make some food.

Walking out of the bedroom, JJ walked into the kitchen, standing behind Will. She kissed the middle of his back, picking a strawberry out of the box. Will watched as she slowly moved past him, grabbing her arm. Will pulled JJ in front of him, pushing her body against the counter. JJ smiled biting down onto the strawberry, seeing the look on Will's face. Will lifted his finger, running it along JJ's hair line. Watching as she ate the strawberry, biting down onto her lip. JJ slowly pushed her lips onto Will's kissing him deeply. Running her hands up his body JJ slid her tongue into his mouth. As her tongue entered his mouth, Will moved his hands up JJ's shirt, tracing his fingertips along her spin.

JJ leaned her head back pulling away from the kiss as she felt Will's fingers move up her spin. Pulling on his hair, she felt his lips brush her skin along her neck. Pulling away JJ gripped onto the counter, looking at Will. Seeing the seductive smile. As he pulled her towards him. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lifted her body up. Wrapping her legs around his waist Will, moved towards the sofa dropping JJ, he laid down on top of her. Pulling the shirt over her head. Seeing her bare chest.

"You are gonna be the death of me."

JJ smiled kissing him deeply once again.

/

Taking a seat in the middle row, JJ sat back in her chair, pulling out her note book and pens. Looking around the room. She saw all the new students looking for somewhere to sit, known of them knowing each other. Once the class started JJ, knew straight away that she was going to enjoy her time here, and hopefully become a writer or journalist her parents would be proud of.

Will walked around campus with some of his academy friends, all dressed in the uniform, as they followed a couple of the campus police round, them showing them what it was like for them as they dealt with break ins, drunken students and so on. Looking around Will saw the students he could tell that seemed like trouble makers. As the group took a break, they sat down on one of the benches, having a usual boy chat.

Walking out of the building JJ walked across the campus, a smile appearing on her face, as she saw the one person she couldn't wait to see, walking towards the bench, JJ stopped seeing all the guys drooling at her.

"So, this is what you do all day." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

Will turned around a little smile appearing on his face, as he recognised her voice. "Yeah well what can I say, it's a easy job."

"I bet." JJ said moving closer to Will.

Will wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. Seeing the campus cops come back over.

"Guess, that's my que to go, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, we still on for lunch?"

JJ gave him a little wink, walking off, waving at him. Knowing this was going to be a good couple of years, with her boyfriend, and the people she seemed to of made friends with in class.

/

**Sorry it was short, and a bit lame. But I'm running out of ideas. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! If you have any ideas send me them cos I cant think of any, hope you liked it. And remember to review. Thank you xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update had serious writers block, and been working a lot, and working on other stories, and sorry to say, this story is coming too an end, only a couple more chapters left, so thanks for reading guys and enjoy the last two chapters.**

**Chapter 27. **

Walking out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen, JJ threw her bag onto her shoulder, Walking into the living room, she saw Will passed out asleep on the on the floor, shaking her head, she stepped over him, bending down. He slapped him over the head, watching as he woke up.

"Wahhh.." Will said shooting up.

"Wake up."

"Wha…what time is?"

"11am your 3 hours late"

"Shit." Will jumped up running into the bedroom.

Shaking her head, JJ grabbed her phone leaving for class, she didn't mind Will going out with all his friends in the academy, but he had been doing it a lot lately, and she kept finding him, fast asleep in different places around there place. She just wished for once he would make his way to there bed, so she could cuddle him.

Ignoring the events of that monring, JJ made her way to class, getting her paper back, with top marks had put her in a mood, so she decided to see if Will wanted to grab some lunch, walking over to where Will, and his friends sat, JJ walked over to Will.

"Hey."

"Hey" she gave him a little smile, as he kissed her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….I was just wondering, if you boys minded ,me taking him…"

"Go for it. JJ."

"Thanks, Tom."

Taking Will's hand, Will wrapped his arm around her waist, as they walked around campus.

"What's going on with you?" Will said as they sat down on the grass.

"Nothing…I just wanted some alone time with my boyfriend."

"Then come here."

Will wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Listen…about this morning…" JJ said slipping her fingers between his.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that. I don't even know how I got there."

"That's what I wanna talk about…." JJ looked at Will. "You keep going out, and I'm okay with that I am but….when you get in at like 3 am and just fall asleep on the kitchen floor, or in the bath tub…"

"Yeah…" Will said running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe you should just tone it down a bit….I know I don't drink much but…I'm not saying you can't… it's just…"

"JJ. I get I do….and I promise. I'll tone it down, and if it makes you an happier, theres a dorm party tonight, come with me, and you can keep me under control."

"Your not afraid that your boys, will take the piss of me, keeping you under control?"

"No…JJ I've been an arse lately, I know I have and I just wanna show you, I'm still the guy you fell in love with."

"You wanna prove it. Then cook me dinner tonight, and I'll go with you."

"Deal" Will kissed her lips.

"So, you fancy heading back?"

"I do, cos I need a bubble bath."

"Room for two?"

"Maybe."

/

Clearing off from dinner, Will rinsed off the plates and washed up all the pans he had used to cook. He was mad at himself for been such an arse, he knew JJ deserved better than him just cooking her dinner. Heading into the bedroom, he found JJ putting on her make up. Standing in the door way, he stood watching her. He had really been spending less time with her lately, and he knew they had been both spending time with there friends, but it wasn't an excuse.

Once JJ had finished her make up, she clipped her hair into a side messy bun, letting strands of hair fall out. Turning around she saw Will watching her.

"You gonna stand there all night?"

"Maybe, the view I've got is quit sexy."

JJ smiled at Will, standing up she walked towards her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, a nice velvet vest top and her leather jacket. Once she was dressed, she saw Will trying to find something to wear.

"Your dark, jeans and that new purple top. It suites you."

"Thanks."

Once they were ready, JJ walked towards Will, standing in front of him, she looked right at him.

"Earlier you said, you have been an arse?"

"Yeah?"

"You are, but I know your not, and already you've proved that so do me a favour?"

"What can I do?"

"Just be you, around me tonight, like you always have with everyone else."

"I will, I promise."

/

Walking into the dorm, JJ squeezed Will's hand tightly as she tried to barge past all the drunken students, she felt Will, hold onto her waist, as she pushed past everyone, arriving at the end of the dorm, Will lead the way inside. JJ looked around recognising some people from her class. As they headed into the kitchen, Will found some of his buddies.

"Yeah ! Now the party can begin."

Will stepped forward, Pulling JJ around seeing all the guys faces drop.

"Sorry to ruin your fun boys, but he's with me tonight." JJ gave them a little smile.

Stepping forward she picked up two beers, handing one to Will, she dragged him out of the room into the hallway, leaning against the wall, she saw Will stood had his arm around her. Opening her beer, she took a long sip.

"You really hate them guys don't you?"

Sighing JJ looked up at Will. "A little yes, only because….they get you really drunk, and keep taking you away from me."

"Well that inst gonna happen anymore. And I'm not leaving your side all night."

"I know your not." JJ smiled, lifting her arm around his neck kissing him deeply on the lips.

As JJ went to find the bathroom, Will stood looking around holding there beers. Seeing some familiar faces, heading towards him.

"So she finally let you off the leash?"

Will shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "I was never on a leash man."

"You sure about that Will? Cos to me it looks like she's walking you around."

Walking back over to Will JJ wrapped her arm around Will's back.

"JJ, you mind if we steal Will from ya. For the rest of the night."

"oh yeah go for it, wouldn't wanna ruin your boys usual Friday night."

"What you say Will , you coming?"

"No thanks guys, I've got my night planned."

Putting the beer bottles into Tom's hand, Will grabbed JJ's hand pulling her through the crowed.

Reaching there apartment, JJ locked the door behind them, kicking off her shoes, she watched as Will sat on the sofa running his hands over his face. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her bag down. Slowly walking over to the sofa, she sat down on

the coffee table facing Will.

"Will….what's going on?"

Lifting his head up slowly Will looked at JJ, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I hate who I am when I'm with them JJ….it's not me, I just…"

"Hey….there all just dicks."

"Yeah…I know, and I was one of them…"

Leaning forward JJ laid her forehead onto Will's "You may have been an arse but, your still the same guy I fell in love with."

"I am sorry, for how distant I have been lately."

"It's okay….and presides, you know what it is next week right?"

"How could I forgot, this last year has been amazing with you…and I promise, next Wednesday, I'm gonna show you, how much I really love you, and that no one no matter who my friends are, can change me."

"I'm glad to hear that, cos I really wanted to hit one of them."

Will let out laugh, as he sat back he pulled JJ off to table, as she landed on top of him.

"I've got a couple of days off. Fancy, a early morning breakfast before your class?"

"Id love that."

Smiling JJ, cradled Will's body, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply on the lips.

/

**Sorry it was short guys, and different to the other chapters, but what did you think? Review please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter to this story, so thank you so much for taking the time to read and review it, means a lot me and so glad you've all enjoyed it, as if loved writing it anyways, enjoy it. **

**Chapter 28. **

Waking up JJ, heard the alarm clock beeping, reaching out her arm, she pressed the off button rolling over. Pulling the bed covers over her head. Will looked over at JJ letting out a little laugh, as she pulled the covers over her head. Moving closer to her, Will pulled the cover off her shoulder, kissing it slowly.

"mmmmm."

Will laughed a little, wrapping his arms around her waist, seeing her slowly pull her head out of the covers.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." JJ smiled a little, turning in his hold.

Moving her hair off her face, Will kissed her deeply on the lips. "So it's Wednesday."

"It is." JJ said pecking his lips.

"So that means."

JJ smiled widely, pulling her body close against Will's. "I get my presents now?"

"Oh you can have one right now."

JJ smiled, feeling Will's lips tickle her neck, closing her eyes she let out a little moan, pulling on his hair.

"Your such a tease."

"I learned from the best."

Sitting up JJ ran her fingers through Will's hair, smiling widely. "I cant wait for tonight."

"I can't either, and I really don't wanna ruin this moment. But we both gotta get to class."

JJ sighed, kissing his forehead before climbing out of bed. After they were both ready, Will walked JJ to class, watching as she went in, walking into his own class, he sat down trying to focus but knew all he would be able to think about was the night he had planned for him and JJ.

/

Walking into the apartment that evening, JJ placed her keys onto the counter, walking through the living room, JJ headed into the bedroom, walking through into the on suit bathroom, JJ saw Will, shaving.

"Hey your back."

"Yeah, sorry the lecture ran over."

Will let out a little smile, washing his razor in the sink, wiping his face, Will walked out the bathroom, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

"So you looking forward to too tonight?"

"yes, I'll be even more excited, if you let me go so I can get ready. "

Will let out a laugh, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Is that so."

"Yeah… now come on, I've only got 2 hours to get ready."

Will let go off JJ, wondering off into the living room, knowing how flustered JJ could get when she was getting ready to go out. After washing her hair, JJ ran the brush through her hair, sitting down she looked into the mirror she took a deep breath, she wanted to look perfect for Will, that night, you only celebrate one year together once after all.

After JJ had finished her hair, she unzipped her dress sliding it up her body, looking up she felt Will standing behind her. Touching her shoulders, she lifted the zip. JJ turned around smiling at Will. She watched as he changed into a nice shirt and jeans.

Walking towards her jewellery box , she looked through finding her ear rings.

"Hey have you seen my necklace?"

"Which one?"

"The one my dad got me"

"You don't need it…"

"Wha…" Turning around JJ saw Will holding a box.

Smiling a little JJ walked towards Will.

"Happy Anniversary" Will smiled a little.

Sitting down on the bed, JJ took the box off Will, taking off the lid, she found a white gold necklace, with diamonds forming a love heart. Tracing her fingers over it, JJ took it out the box handing it to Will. As he placed it around her neck, JJ placed her fingers on the love heart.

"I love it thank you."

"Your welcome."

Kissing his lips, JJ smiled reaching under the bed she pulled out a box handing it to Will.

"Happy Anniversary"

Opening the box Will found a tie and a little box, opening it up he found a brand new shiny watch.

"JJ…"

"You needed a new one." she smiled a little "And then you keep complaining you need a new tie so…"

"Thank you, I love them."

Smiling JJ kissed Will again. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

JJ grabbed her heels, sliding her feet into them she picked up her bag, placing the strap onto her shoulder.

/

After the meal, JJ took off her shoes, as they walked down the steps onto the beach front.

"So where we going?"

"Now that's a surprise."

JJ smiled feeling the breeze of the sea hit her skin. Looking over at Will she let out a breath, as they reached the far end of the beach, JJ looked forward seeing a mini fire lit, looking over at Will she smiled widely. Sitting down on the blankets, JJ couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, you deserved something special tonight, especially with how I've been acting lately"

"Well trust me, you are truly forgiven."

"I'm glad you said that." Will smiled widely.

Cupping JJ's cheek, he kissed her deeply on the lips. Pulling her body closer, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck. Deepening the kiss . As the kiss grew deeper, JJ found her hands, slipping under Will's shirt. Pulling away Will, pressed his lips to her neck, placing his arm around her back, pulling on the zip of her dress.

/

Wrapping Will's jacket round her shoulders, JJ laid back into his hold. Feeling his lips press against her shoulder. As she pulled the spare blanket over there legs.

"You look beautiful tonight you know that."

"Thanks I just wanted to look perfect for you."

"You don't have to look perfect for me, no one is perfect."

Letting out a little laugh, JJ tilted her head under Will's neck.

"Well thank you, tonight's been perfect. And you've been amazing this last year."

"Yeah, well so have you." Will said, kissing her head. "With everything you've been through, I'm really proud of you JJ."

"I wouldn't…of been able to do any of this without, you're my rock"

"I know….and I always will be."

Taking a deep breath, JJ lifted her head more so she could reach Will's lips.

"Well here's too more years to come."

"Many" Will smiled widely.

/

Waking up, JJ climbed out of bed, wrapping Will's jacket over her arms, heading out into the living room, she opened the balcony door, stepping out side into the rain. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, placing her hand onto her necklace.

Waking up, Will heard the sound of cars beeping, looking at JJ's side of her bed, seeing it empty, stepping out of bed, he pulled his shirt off the floor, pulling it over his head, he headed into the living area, seeing the balcony open.

"What you thinking about?"

Will stepped out into the rain, wrapping his arms around JJ's waist, watching as her head, laid against his chest.

"Thinking about my parents."

"Ah…."

"She would of loved you. My mom."

"Yeah I would of loved to meet her."

JJ let out a breath. Biting down onto her bottom lip.

"I don't know how to do this, without either of them….I know I have you, and Emily and everyone else but…."

"You'll get through it JJ, and I know its gonna be hard, but there watching over, you and seriously proud of you, just like I am."

"Thank you…for been the sweetest guy I know."

"Always…..now what you say, we go for a rain walk and get some coffee."

"Id love that."

**THE END!**

/

**Don't hate me for the ending, I wanted to end it on a cute note and thought that was a good way to end it. Anyways thank you so much for reading all 28 chapters. And I'm sad to see it end, but thanks again everyone hope you enjoyed it. And remember to review please. **


End file.
